


Coming Home

by MartyNeedsALife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk is a cinnamon roll, Keith & Lance Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is lowkey Space Dad, Some langst, Soulmate AU, a dash of angst, klangst, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyNeedsALife/pseuds/MartyNeedsALife
Summary: Lance got ready for bed and laid down head face directly in his pillow. A lot has happened to him in the past couple of months. He witnessed the death of Lord Zarkon, Lotor becoming emperor and joining team Voltron, and having to continue his life as the red paladin in Keith's place. He stopped to think about Keith. Lance wondered when  the team could see him again, when he could see him again. Things felt different without him at the Castle. Ever since Keith left to go with the Blade of Marmora, Lance felt guilty. Keith wasn't the one who should have left, he was. Lance was the disposable one."Mmmm..." Lance moaned in his half asleep state, "Keith... Come home already."





	1. Video Game Night

**Lance:**

"AHHHHH!"

Lance's heart was racing. His hands were shaking violently as he called out to Pidge, who was surprisingly far ahead of him. He was sweating, and his breath was uneven. He finally looked and realized it was either risk it and jump for his life, or die a painful spike-filled death. So - he went for it. 

"Oh no, oh no, OH NOOOOO!!!" Lance yelled as he leaped to Pidge, missing the other side of the cliff. _This is it..._ Lance thought. 

GAME OVER! said the screen as Pidge laughed and playfully punched Lance in the arm. "Told you I'd win!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, well if it wasn't for that stupid space ship getting in the way of my amazing power ups I would have totally made it before you." Lance replied in disappointment. He stood up and stretched for a bit while Pidge grabbed the controllers to the gaming system and put them away. "How long have we been playing anyway?" he added as Pidge grabbed her blankets from the floor.

"Almost 15 of your strange Earth hours. My, my is it normal for Earthlings to play on this video box for that long?" said a voice in the doorway. Coran was standing there with a bright smile as always, and walked over to the red and green paladin. " I was looking for you number five. Allura informed me you two were in here, and we need you to help with the Castle's system update."

"Oh, okay Coran. I'll just grab my stuff from my room." Pidge said with a bright smile on her face. Lance always loved the look on Pidge's face when she encountered new alien technology. It was like his nephew's excited face when it was time to open presents during Christmas. He enjoyed spending time with Pidge and the rest of the team. Playing video games and joking around always took Lance's mind off of what has been going on lately when it came to Zarkon's death, and Lotor's new rule over the Galra Empire. 

"Well, while you do you're nerdy stuff with the Mustache Man," Lance said pointing at Coran with a grin, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay." 

"Okay, I'll tell the others in case they ask." Pidge answered walking out of the room behind Coran. "I don't know why you're so tired though... We haven't been playing games for _that_ long."

"Hey just because you never sleep doesn't mean the people around you don't. I need my beauty sleep." Lance snapped back playfully.

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Pidge yelled down the hallway for everyone to hear. Lance laughed and walked out the door with blankets under his arm and walked in the other direction to his room. He really was beat. Lance never got enough sleep when Pidge was around. The girl pretty much lived on caffeine, which was weird since she was only 14.

Lance got ready for bed and laid down head face directly in his pillow. A lot has happened to him in the past couple of months. He witnessed the death of Lord Zarkon, Lotor becoming emperor and _joining_ team Voltron, and having to continue his life as the red paladin in Keith's place. He stopped to think about Keith. Lance wondered when  the team could see him again, when he could see him again. Things felt different without him at the Castle. Ever since Keith left to go with the Blade of Marmora, Lance felt guilty. Keith wasn't the one who should have left, _he_ was. Lance was the disposable one. 

"Mmmm..." Lance moaned in his half asleep state, "Keith... Come home already."  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Motherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Keith, tell me about your life after I left." Krolia said after a moment of silence. Keith looked up from his hands to see a genuinely interested space-mom trying to get to know her son.  
> "Um..." Keith stuttered.  
> "Come on my child, there has to be a good reason your in space! Or did your father just get so sick of you he pushed you in a space pod with a letter addressed to me saying 'Hey this child is so cute he is killing me so here, you deal with his adorable face!' Because other than that, I'm drawing a blank." Krolia joked.  
> Keith faked a laugh. He couldn't tell her about the horrible life he had on Earth, could he? He frowned and looked down at his hands again. But, as if reading his mind Krolia grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. Every time she did this, he felt safe. If only she could've been there to do that when he was being bullied when he was 10, when he came out of the closet when he was 15, or when he had thought he'd lost Shiro on the Kerberos mission what felt like years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... We have a bit of Keith & Krolia Angst. Sorry, but I kinda make Keith dead inside for this chapter lmao!  
>  Anyway, ENJOY!!!

**Keith:**

The Blade of Marmora sure loved their training sessions. Keith had been fighting a training Galra sentry for hours now. Though he didn't stop to rest, because he always felt better when he was fighting. Anger was his go-to emotion when I came to, well pretty much anything, and Keith was feeling REALLY angry.

" Keith?" Said a voice coming from the doorway of the training room, "Son, what are you doing? You've been avoiding me for too long. Can we just _talk_?"

Krolia walked into the training area, but Keith continued dodging the sentry's blows. He did not want to talk to his so called mother now. The one who left him when he was only a child, the one who made him so untrusting and secluded from human contact. Keith grunted in annoyance, "No."

Not fully paying attention to the mock battle and instead thinking about what his mother did to him caused him to lose his footing. Keith tripped,and the sentry used this opportunity to strike.

_BANG!_

Krolia bashed the sentry's head in, leaving it disfigured and its circuits shorting out. " You became lost in thought again while in the heat of battle. You know the other members of the Blade wouldn't approve." She said while helping her son up.

"Yeah, yeah. Emotions are for the weak, blah blah blah. I don't need _you_ telling me that too, Krol- I mean _Mom."_ Keith replied.

"Hey," Krolia grabbed Keith by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, "I _never_ said anything about your emotions make you weak. Don't pin that on me." She smiled and stroked her son's black hair. Keith wasn't sure what to think. Krolia was so, well, _strong_ and _wise_. She had been saying things like that to Keith ever since they've been reunited. Even though it looked like Keith was avoiding his mother, he was most definitely listening to everything she had to say to him. Whether it be a calm and encouraging comment in the hallway, to her basically coming in to his quarters saying how much she loved and missed him.

"Well then," Krolia said clearing her throat, and patted Keith on the back, "Now that you are finally talking to me, why don't we catch up? I've been dying to see you again, son. Now that I have, I want to know what you've been up to."

Keith looked at her with a confused look. He was still angry, but maybe if he just spent some time with Krolia, he would understand. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was most definitely curious about this mysterious woman.

_It couldn't hurt to just talk..._ Keith thought while grabbing his Galra sword from the training room floor. "Ugh, fine. I'll tell you what I've been up to, and you can tell me what you've been up to as well, got that? No more secrets." Keith said.

Krolia laughed. She was something else for sure. After more than 15 years without seeing her son, she has already seemed so comfortable around Keith. They were practically strangers, yet Krolia was enthusiastic on finding out more about her half Galra son. _Huh..._ Keith thought.

-One Day Later-

Okay, Keith now officially knew that his mother was a bad-ass. After the awkward conversation the two had in the Blade's training room, Krolia and Keith decided to talk it out in Keith's quarters. Krolia told Keith amazing battle stories that she experienced during her time as a Blade of Marmora spy. She's spent the whole night talking with Keith, and he'd happily listen to everything she had to say. At that point, Keith understood his mother, and he respected her for the amazing things she did to fight against emperor Zarkon. He wasn't as angry anymore, being in Krolia's presence just seemed to comfort him.

"So Keith, tell me about your life after I left." Krolia said after a moment of silence. Keith looked up from his hands to see a genuinely interested space-mom trying to get to know her son.

"Um..." Keith stuttered.

"Come on my child, there _has_ to be a good reason your in _space_! Or did your father just get so sick of you he pushed you in a space pod with a letter addressed to me saying 'Hey this child is so cute he is killing me so here, you deal with his adorable face!' Because other than that, I'm drawing a blank." Krolia joked.

Keith faked a laugh. He couldn't tell her about the horrible life he had on Earth, could he? He frowned and looked down at his hands again. But, as if reading his mind Krolia grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. Every time she did this, he felt safe. If only she could've been there to do that when he was being bullied when he was 10, when he came out of the closet when he was 15, or when he had thought he'd lost Shiro on the Kerberos mission what felt like years ago.

"I know it must have hurt you to not have your own mother be there for you when you were younger, but I'm here now, and I want to know you my sweet boy. I'm here." Krolia said in a soft voice. She pulled him into a hug, and Keith cried. He cried his heart out, and he continued to cried himself to sleep in his mother's arms for the first time in his life. It felt awful and amazing at the same time.

_This woman really is my mother._ Keith thought as he dozed off. _She deserves to know what I am, who I am. She told me her story, so I'm gonna tell her mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far. Don't worry there most DEFINITELY will be some Klance moments soon, but the story is just beginning, and these moments with Krolia really lead to stuff, so these little Keith and Lance being separated chapters are important. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Preparations

**Lance:**

Lance woke up to the Danger Alarm going off. This meant one of two things, the space mice spooked Coran again, or Voltron was needed.

"Quiznak...Why now?" Lance moaned tiredly. He got out of bed and quickly freshened up before heading to his hangar to put on his armor and get Red ready for whatever was about to go down.

"What is it, Allura?" Lance heard Shiro asking the princess down the hall. Lance went into the control room to see what the ruckus was about.

Allura looked over at him, "Ah, Lance! There you are."

"Awe... Did you miss me m'lady?" Lance smoothly replied (or so what he thought was smooth).

Allura rolled her eyes and turned to the control panel with loads of alien languages and code on it. She pointed to a specific planet nearby and started explaining their mission.

"This is planet Sacurri. A cargo ship was traveling here for an unknown reason with unknown cargo. A Rogue Galra fleet had been eying it for a while and they finally made a move on this planet," She showed pictures of Galra soldier and sentries alike chasing and torturing he native Sacurrians. "They need Voltron to help the citizens and destroy the rogue fleet so Lotor can give the Rogues the punishments of their lives." Allura explained.

"Geez, won't these Zarkon supporters ever quit?" Hunk sighed, crossing his arms. Alright, let's go. I'm about as ready as I'll ever be."

Shiro looked over at the team. Alright everyone, get to your lions we're going in."

 

* * * * *

**Keith:**

The mission was simple. Fly into Sacurri, confiscate the cargo, and leave the huge battle to Voltron. Keith grabbed his blade and headed for the control room where he found both Kolivan and Krolia looking at the mission details.

"Yes Krolia, since the cargo is meant for the Blade of Marmora, we'll be sneaking in and taking what was meant to be ours." Kolivan said.

"Wait, I heard the cargo ship carried military grade Galra armor and weaponry." Keith questioned walking in stopping next to his mother. "How'd we manage to steal that?"

"The Blade barely managed to, Keith, that's why it's so important we get them to HQ." Krolia replied. "Alright who do you want on foot to help manage the movement of the weaponry, Kolivan?"

The Galra looked over at Krolia, and then at Keith. Moments passed then he said in a low voice, "I want the boy down there. He is skilled with close ranged weapons, and we can't risk anyone getting near these weapons. The Sacurrians sacrificed their entire race to transport them across the galaxy for us."

Keith's eyes widened. Him? Kolivan wanted _him_ to lead this mission? "A-are you sure, sir?" He choked.

Kolivan put his hand on Keith's shoulder, and smiled. "You are a strong soldier, and you'll have backup. Don't worry, you are perfectly capable." He then looked over to Krolia, and in return, she nodded and then took Keith to where he and his team would meet before departure.

 _My team. It's_ my _mission._ Keith thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again, sorry for the shortish chapter. 


	4. Slakxi: Not Your Ordinary Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Author's Note at the end of the chapter!!!

**Lance:**

"Alright, let's do this!" Lance exclaimed enthusiastically through the microphone. He was ready for action, and wanted to do his best today to prove to the team and to himself that he was worth keeping around. 

The team flew their lions towards planet Saccari. Lance had to admit, from his perspective, the planet was beautiful. The oceans were an amazing shade of blue, the trees were full of strange but interesting colors like purple, teal, and green. "Wow..." said Pidge, "This planet is amazing!"

"Yeah but not for long if we don't do something about _that_." said Hunk directing Lance's eyes to a Galra fleet and camps spread out throughout the Saccarian villages. This broke his heart seeing the pain and suffering these aliens were going through.

"Terrible." Lance whispered. 

They flew down and managed to avoid the Galra security. The team was looking for a particular group of Saccarian fighters that sent the distress signal, and were also planning an attack against the rouge Galra. They hid their lions in a nearby cave on the side of a mountain, a couple of miles away from the large base that the Rouges built. The team got out of their lions and were met by five aliens. Three were wearing what looked to be battle armor, and the other two were in old looking robes. One of them stood out to Lance. She was wearing a dark red cape, hood covering her long green hair. She was pretty in her own alien way. Lance smiled. "Hey girl, the name's Lance. What's yours?" He smirked at her, leaning on the cave wall next to the two of them.

"Zullah." She replied. No smile, no nothing. _Hmmm_. Lance gave her a confused look. 

"Zullah, huh? Pretty name. So, uh... do you have a boyfriend or-" Pidge jammed her arm into Lances stomach. She rolled her eyes and told Lance to keep moving. Apparently team Voltron were going to the secret Saccarian base where the rest of the fighters were. Allura had promised to make a speech there tomorrow to help give hope to the rebel fighters on the planet. In exchange for Voltron's kindness, the Saccarians promised a safe place for the team o spend the night before making battle plans with the lead fighters.

They entered the village, which was full of people. There were vendors all over the streets selling strange, but interesting alien items. He walked slowly with Pidge and Hunk on either side of him. He wanted to look around, and maybe even buy something with the gak that he brought with him. "Hey Shiro, can we look around?" asked Hunk as he caught sign of what Lance thought to be some sort of food stand. 

"Um, well I guess so." Shiro said looking at Allura to make sure it was okay. "We don't need to be anywhere right about now, so why don't you meet up with Coran and I at that fountain in about 3 vargas." Allura said, pointing at a beautiful fountain by the food stand Hunk was eyeing. 

"YAY!!!" cheered Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. Shiro laughed, "Let's just stay together, this _is_ an alien planet you know. We don't know it well." And with that the four paladins ran off together in search of something fun to do.

 

 

* * _Cheeky Little Time Skip_ * *

 

"Hey, look at that!" Hunk called over from where they last were. Lance looked over to see what his friend was up to now. "It looks like a fortune teller's room or something." Pidge, Shiro, and Lance headed over to where Hunk was. "Hello?" Hunk called into the stand, "Hellooo?" 

"Guess no one's here." Pidge commented. Shiro shrugged, looking at the 14 year old and they went back to looking at something tech-like a few feet away. Hunk made a long sigh, "Oh well, I was wondering if I was gonna find out something cool about me or something." Lance smiled. He knew Hunk didn't believe in fortune tellers like he did, but he still had fun with stuff like that.

"Hey Hunk, have you tried that food stand over there, I hear it's really good." Lance said pointed at another food vendor down the street. Hunk looked up, and a big grin spread across his face. He ran over pulling his money out from his pouch on his belt.

"Ah-Hem." a voice said from behind Lance, which startled him. He jumped, and turned around to see a Saccarian woman inside of the fortune teller's stand. She was short and old looking, with wispy yellow hair, and earrings everywhere. Lance looked at the strange woman with a confused look. "I assume you work here?" Lance said pointing to the stand she was in.

"Yes young man, I do." the woman replied.

"So are you a fortune teller or something?" Lance asked with interest. The woman grinned, and grabbed Lance's wrist into the stand and invited him to sit down. 

"No, I am not some phony fortune teller. For I only show truth. Fortune tellers lie to you for your money, and that is something I definitely do not do. My name is Slakxi, and my profession is to answer your deepest life questions in my own non-fortune teller way."

"um, okay." Lance said. "So how much do you charge?" He asked.

"20 gak." she replied. Lance grabbed his remaining money from his pouch, and handed it to Slakxi. She smiled and began the session. "What is it. What do you want to know, Lance?"

Lance's eyes widened. Did he tell her his name? "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Slakxi raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I have a gift that allows me to see the names of whoever comes in contact with me above their heads with a potion that I take before every session. Most would get very sick from said potion, but a certain few can handle it. Now I'm sharing my abilities with others. May we continue?" Lance furrowed his brow. What else to ask a so called all-knowing woman?

_What about this?_ He thought.

"So..." he said with a grin. Though on the outside he looked as if he was joking, he truly _did_ want to know the answer. "Who do you think will be the future Mrs. McClain? Is she pretty? Ooh! please tell me she's funny too." he said.

Slakxi inhaled before calmly standing up and walking over to a counter with unusual looking items on it. Her hand floating above a couple of specific objects. "Ah, the soulmate question. Well, let's see..." She grasped what looked to be a stone about the size of a coin ( ** _Sneaky A/N: I'm Canadian, so about the size of a Toonie_** ). Slakxi then sat back down, and held up the stone for Lance to see it clearly. It was smooth and grey. From what Lance saw, it was nothing special, just a regular old rock you find near a river. "Here, this stone will show you the one who will someday love you and vice versa."

She handed the stone to Lance. He looked down at it confused. "Um, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked. Slakxi just looked at him with a focused expression, as if she was waiting for the rock to grow legs and walk around or something. 

"Just focus on your question. Relax, and be as calm as possible. No stressful thoughts." she said.

Lance did just that. He closed is eyes and focused on the sounds around him. The stone remained in his hand, but after what seemed to be about a dobash ( ** _a minute_** ) the small stone started to get warmer. He peeked down at it, and realized it was glowing bright red. The color was dazzling, the feeling of the warm rock in his hand felt nice on his skin. he gasped in amazement. 

"Ahhh..." Slakxi remarked. Lance's head shot up from the glowing red stone looking at the woman. "What is it? What does this mean?" he asked. "So what does say about my girl, huh?"

The woman smiled. "You may not realize how this tells me about your soulmate, but you must trust my judgement, for I am experienced with these special stones. The one you're holding is called a Shirrighonian stone. 

"So is it like some special find-the-love-of-your-life mood ring sort of thing?" Lance asked the woman with a grin. All she did was roll her eyes and continued.

"The one you love will be revealed to you through that stone. Sometimes directly, sometimes not. Just keep an eye on it, and what it says. Before you take your leave, I will tell you this to start your search if you wish not to wait for them to come to you. Your Shirrighonian stone glows red, meaning that they have already made an impact on you, and you on them."

"So I've already met her?" Lance said with another spark of interest.

"Yes, you've actually become quite close to this person. He- I mean they have been waiting for a chance to become closer to you as well. Red represents a person full of strength, resilience, and a great fighting ability, but also hides their true self in fear of being pushed away. Despite this, they are kind, and funny. You will end up with a great bond, and eventually leading to something more." Slakxi explained while leading Lance out of her stand. Lance held on to every word. From the sounds of it, his soulmate was _amazing_! He couldn't wait to meet her - or more accurately, _see_ her again. 

He thanked Slakxi one last time before heading out to find the others. He took one last look at his Shirrighonian stone before putting it safely in his belt's pouch. He walked over to where Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were. Shiro and Pidge happily eating some kind of ice cream looking thing while Hunk was asking the chef all kinds of questions.

Pidge looked over at Lance. "Hey, you're alive." she said, licking her ice cream. "So where were you?"

Lance hesitated. Maybe he'll tell them later. _After the battle. After we get off of this planet_. He thought. "Oh ya know, just pickin' up chicks" he said with a smirk. He spun around, and gave a cute alien girl his signature finger guns making her giggle. "Works every time!" he said triumphantly.

Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes. Then he looked over at a clock nearby where they were standing. "Quiznak! It's been almost 4 vargas! We are so late for the princess and Coran. C'mon team, let's go." 

"Ooh, Space Dad's gonna be in _trouble_!" Pidge joked, which made both Hunk and Lance laugh as they all ran to the fountain where they'd said they'd be a varga ago in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! It's Safariii here, and welcome to a random A/N!!! I've been pretty busy with school and whatnot, and I haven't got a chapter out in a while. This chapter is actually much longer than I thought I'd be, so yeah...Enjoy! I don't really plan out my chapters, just add stuff as I go, so sorry for this story being all over the place at times.
> 
> So about Shiro...  
> In my story I just want to point out that Shiro is 100% NOT a clone. Like I said after chapter 1, not everything is cannon (not including the ships). What I mean is that Shiro never acted like Kuron or a clone of himself in this Fanfic.   
> Next topic...   
> WHERE THE FRICK IS KLANCE????  
> *inhales* look, Keith has to come back to Voltron before either of them even interact with each other. Trust me, it's coming. I promise!   
> Anyway, see ya later! Luv u all! 


	5. "Hey Sharpshooter!"

**Keith:**

Once Keithand his team of three Blade members reached the surface of Saccari, he instantly hated how the Rogue Galra were treating the Saccarian citizens. He couldn't think about that though. Not now. Not when there is a mission at hand.

The Blade of Marmora moved swiftly past several Galra sentries guarding the borders of the massive city where the weaponry was being held. Keith estimated that they'd have to travel through the city for about a varga before they would reach the port where the ship had been forced to touch down in, and he was not planning on wasting a tick.

Once they reached the loading port, Keith and the others moved to stage two of their mission: disable all security around the area, and make sure the guards don't call for backup if necessary. All they needed to do was sneak into the port itself. The port was built into the side of a large mountain range. Kolivan said that there was a whole series of tunnels and caves full of both Galra and Saccarian equipment.

"Alright," Keith whispered to his teammates, "Move to your positions and wait for my signal to disable the security." All three of the Blade members nodded, and it only took them a few ticks to fly out of sight to their planned positions. Keith ran to the front of the cave. He used his scanner to make sure it was the correct one, and once he was sure he turned to give his team the signal. Keith grabbed his knife from his belt and just as he was about to raise it, a loud bang interrupted what he was doing. He looked up, and over the top of the mountain came a loud, familiar roar. Low and behold, the red lion appeared over him. Keith then recognized that the rest of the lions followed. 

"Holy quiznak!" he cursed as he bolted into hiding. How was Voltron here? And why? Also, why were they beating the crap out of the guards while he was busy doing _his_ mission? They were supposed to be preoccupying the ships so he and his team could fly off of this planet unnoticed. _Well that's not happening anymore is it._ Keith thought.  
  


**~~~ On the other Hand :3 ~~~**   
  
  
  


**Lance:**   
  
  


TheSaccarian rebel mission was a go. Everything was going just as the rebel leaders said. All team Voltron had to do was shut down the security systems, break in to the main base, destroy any ships, weapons, or supplies that the Galra needed, and then free any prisoners. Piece of cake.

"Alright team, remember your part of the job. The Saccarians need us to complete this mission smoothly in order for them to take out the generals and help their to safety." Shiro announced to the rest of the team. "Pidge, you know what to do?"

"Hack into the main database and extract any useful passwords, plans, or blueprints from the Galra for the Saccarian rebels to use." Pidge replied as upbeat as she usually is whenever talking about technology.

"And Hunk?"

"Reprogram any entrances and exits so they don't sound the alarm for the rest of the team to sneak in past the guards."

"Allura?"

"You and I are in charge of freeing the prisoners locked in the base itself."

"Good, and what about you Lance?"

Lance smiled. He put on his best heroic voice. "I have to locate the weapons that the Galra intercepted and make sure that they are out of the Galra's hands. I am also in charge of taking out any guards on the way with my sick sharpshooter skills!" He could practically _hear_ everyone roll their eyes through the intercoms. To be honest, Lance thought that was always funny to see his friends' reactions to his words.

The five lions flew in and touched down on a landing spot away from all of the guard sentries. They wouldn't need their lions for this job. This was a ninja's job. Lance liked the sound of that. Team Voltron: Space Ninjas. _I'll need to see if I can put that on a t-shirt when we get back to the castle!_ He thought.

They ran straight towards the Galra base. The first to stop was Pidge. She climbed up on top of a roof and started tinkering with a satellite looking object. Oh wait, Lance thought that was an actual satellite. "I can use this! Go on ahead, I've got you!" Pidge explained with a sly smile. She was typing away on her computer and scanning the satellite and intercepted the radio waves. this was so she could listen into and observe conversations happening live. Next to start their part of the mission was Hunk. He ran straight towards the alternative exits to open them up for an easier and safer escape for the prisoners. Leaving Shiro, Allura, and Lance running straight forward.

Lance shot about 10 guards from his perch above some Galra ships. This allowed Shiro and Allura to pass through the hallway without having to put up much of a fight against them. Lance waited for Shiro's signal, then started sprinting for the door that Hunk successfully managed to open.

The three paladins ran to the exit, and ended up in a room with nothing but three doors. "Great! How do we know which door is which?" Lance complained. Allura looked over at him and smiled. She walked over to the wall and put her hand on the middle door. Her hand started to glow, causing the rest of the wall to do the same.

"Alright, Shiro go through the far left door. That's where the prisoners that are forced to fight are. The middle door is where I'll go. It's where all of the captured Saccarian scientists are being held." Allura explained. "That leaves the right door for you, Lance. Go, that's here the weaponry is. You _can't_ let the Galra get these weapons. Destroy them at all costs."

Lance nodded. He knew what he was supposed to do. "Got it princess!" he replied.

And so, they each ran down a hallway. Lance had his gun ready to fight back against anyone who dared attack Voltron's sharpshooter. As he was running toward the end of the hallway. Lance heard a scream. He concluded it was female, and she was fighting something.

As he got to the hanger that was at the end he saw that Galra sentries had surrounded the girl and were ready to attack again. Lance could see blood not far from this little scene. As he ran over he realized that she was wearing all black and purple with a familiar looking mask and hood. _She's part of the Blade of Marmora!_ Lance thought. _I_ have _to help!_

Just as Lance was about t pick off the sentries from the end of the hallway, he heard another person yell. "Lyra! Hold on!" he exclaimed. The guy gracefully ran over and started violently attacking the sentries. another member came closely behind and grabbed the bleeding Lyra from the ground and brought her to the ship. Lance started shooting to give this guy cover knowing from experience that it helped.

The mysterious Galra looked over at Lance as soon as he noticed the paladin helping out. He then dived straight forward and yelled to Lance, "BEHIND YOU!" Lance spun around as fast as he could and summoned his sword from his bayard. he chopped the sentry's head off before it could touch him. The Blade member just looked at him in shock.

"You. Have a _sword_?" he asked.

Lance tilted his head. "Um... yeah. Is that an issue or something." the blue paladin replied.

As Lance gave him a confused look the Blade member shouted "DUCK!" He jumped on top of Lance and in doing so blocked him from getting shot by a huge red laser coming from two Galra soldiers. The laser caused the guy's mask to fly off, and land next to the two of them.

"Shoot them!" the stranger told Lance before he could see the mysterious guy's face. Lance then grabbed his bayard, and did as he was told, and shot both soldiers while laying down with his gun above his head.

Suddenly everything went quiet. Lance closed his eyes when he was sure the two Galra soldiers were dead. Then, he heard a small laugh come from the stranger still lying on top of him. Lance opened his eyes to see a familiar face. His long, ebony hair almost touching Lance's cheek, and his purple eyes looking down at him. He was laughing harder now. "Hey sharpshooter!" Keith said.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so yeah. You probably hate me now because of that cliff hanger, but whatever lol! I was talking to my friend while writing this, and he was kinda helping me out because I was in need of it. So THANK YOU MAX!!!!   
>  Text Conversation between Max and I when I was still in the process of writing this:  
> Me: hey u got any suggestions on klance fanfics im bored   
> Max: Coming Home by Safariii_21009 is good but she NEVER updates  
> Me: why r u like this  
> Max: because u never update and I had to read a book  
> Me: OMG A bOoK?!?  
> Max: U are the worst


	6. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, how is it?" Keith looked over at Lance with a cofused look.  
> "What?" he asked.  
> "The Blade of Marmora. Was it worth leaving Voltron?"  
> Keith stared at him for a minute. "I mean yeah, I guess so. I learned a lot of stuff there."  
> "Like what?" Lance asked. He was curious about what the boy had been doing during his time in the Blade.  
> "Wellll..." Keith said drawing out his words. "I went on lots of missions quite similar to this one. Um, lots of training, and a ton of sword fights." He giggled a little after saying that last one. He's so cute when he laughs... Lance thought. Wait a minute... No no no no. Keith is definitely not cute. Nope.

**Lance:**

"Hey sharpshooter!" Keith said.

The boy was smiling. Lance almost never saw Keith smiling. 

"KEITH?!?" Lance exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?" Although he already knew the answer. He was part of the Blade of Marmora now. He obviously was in the middle of a mission. The two stared at each other for almost a dobash when Keith finally relied that he was confiscating the weaponry in the hangar. 

"The Blade of Marmora was supposed to receive it in the first place, but the Rouge Galra stole it right before it got to us. Saccari was the last drop off point before it reached our base." Keith explained. "We were planning on sneaking in and taking it and leaving the big battle to you, but here you are. _Not_ in your lion might I add. I guess you could say Voltron came here a little to early." 

Lance stared at the boy, who was still on top of him. He didn't seem angry at all. Almost happy to see him. It was strange, and his smile did things to Lance's tummy. 

But those feelings soon stopped when he heard yelling coming from the hallway. It was two generals. "The blue paladin was seen down here. He is the only one left."

Keith looked up towards the generals. "We've gotta get out of here."

 _Okay captain obvious..._ Lance thought. Keith jumped to his feet and helped Lance up. He grabbed his wrist and ran to a Galra ship. Keith jumped to the controls and started it up, and spoke into his coms, "Alaxor, man the guns from back there. Sunaz look after Lyra. She's going to need immediate medical attention when we get back."

"Get back where might I ask?" Lance questioned the boy. 

"Back to the Blade HQ, why?" Keith responded. Lance nodded his head, "Right." he muttered.

Keith looked at Lance before hitting the engine and the ship accelerated upward from its landing spot in the hangar. Lasers started shooting from all directions, and Lance was thrown around the cockpit due to Keith's quick flying. He staggered to the passenger seat next to the black-haired boy. The Blade of Marmora ship flew out of Saccari's atmosphere and in the process, Alaxor shot down about four Galra ships that followed. After about 5 dobashes, Keith leaned back in his seat and let out an audible sigh of relief.

Lance giggled. "Well _that_ happened!" He looked over at Keith who smirked as he closed his eyes. "Yep." he replied.

Keith put the ship on  auto pilot before kicking his feet up on the dashboard. He looked over at the blue paladin, "Hey, what do you think that Galra General meant by 'the blue paladin was seen down here, he is the only one left?'"

Lance looked at his hands which were on his lap on top of his helmet. He rubbed them together and thought. What _did_ he mean? "I'm not sure." he answered honestly. "Hmmm..." he heard Keith say.

Lance decided to change the subject. "So, how is it?" Keith looked over at Lance with a cofused look.

"What?" he asked.

"The Blade of Marmora. Was it worth leaving Voltron?"

Keith stared at him for a minute. "I mean yeah, I guess so. I learned a lot of stuff there."

"Like what?" Lance asked. He was curious about what the boy had been doing during his time in the Blade.

"Wellll..." Keith said drawing out his words. "I went on lots of missions quite similar to this one. Um, lots of training, and a ton of sword fights." He giggled a little after saying that last one. _He's so cute when he laughs..._ Lance thought. _Wait a minute... No no no no. Keith is definitely_ not _cute. Nope._

"Sword fights huh?" Lance smirked. "I bet you had a blast then seeing how much you like sharp objects." Keith laughed. "Be careful with your words Lance, or I might just have to _stab_ you." he joked playfully punching Lance in the arm.

"Oh well, then I'll just have a cool scar! I bet I'd look totally cooler and more grizzled!" Lance snickered.

"Hahaha yeah..." Keith said. Lance studied him. His head was down, black hair covering most of hi face. His hand reached to his right shoulder. His smile faded. "Keith... What's wrong?" Lance asked.

Keith looked over at Lance, and the two of them locked eyes. "What's up with your shoulder?" Lance asked in the quietest voice possible. Keith undid his chest plate and lowered his under armor to reveal his pale skin. Lance has a miniature heart attack at that point. Lance peered at Keith's shoulder, and he saw a huge jagged scar starting from the bottom of Keith's neck trailing all the way down his side from what Lance could guess. "Oh quiznak." he whispered.

"It happened about a month ago. I was on a mission, and I was with Krolia."

"Who's Krolia?"

"Huh? Oh she's my mother. Anyway she and I were on a mission and a Rouge Galra General came at me with a sword. It was a whole thing." he put his armor back on, leaned back in his seat again and put his hands behind his head.  

"Wait a minute, you met your MOTHER!?!?!" Lance exclaimed. "Well that little detail was highly looked over." They stared into each other's eyes again for what felt like hours. Then, Keith started to laugh. Causing Lance to do the same.

 _AHHHH My heart!!!!_ Lance thought. Keith smiled. "Yeah I kinda skipped over that explanation didn't I?"

The two boys talked for what felt like vargas. Nothing specific, just what happened over the past few months while Keith was gone. Catching up was quite fun with Keith. It really past the time. 

"Hey Lance, your helmet is making static noises." Keith pointed out. Sure enough, Lance's paladin helmet was making noises on his lap. He put it on his head and listened in. It was the rest of the team. 

_Lance? Lance. Hello? Is anyone there?_

 Their words were full of static. Lance could barely understand them. "Pidge? Hunk! Allura? Shiro, where are you guys"

_Need... Help... Lance..._

"What ?" Lance asked. 

_You're... Only... Paladin Left..._

Keith leaned in to hear what was going on. "Shiro is that you?" he asked.

_Rouge... Galra... We've been... CAPTURED! LANCE HELP US!..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah. I'm just gonna say before this chapter starts that I SAW season 6 on June 15th, and yeah... So I'm still gonna continue with the same story I have planned, and it will still be after season 5 but before season 6. I MIGHT add some foreshadowing to season 6 or make references when the plots are similar. I'm dead inside lmao. On the bright side, IT'S SUMMER VACATION FOR ME SO YAYYYY! That just means that I'll most likely update more! Wooo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o


	7. What Are You Talking About?

**Keith:**

Well quiznak. Keith had unknowingly saved the last paladin from getting captured by the Rogue Galra. Meaning that he was gonna need Keith's help. 

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Lance asked in a panic. Keith grabbed the controls of the small Galra ship and hit the accelerator. "Woah!" Lance added when he was shot back into his seat.

"Autopilot isn't fast enough, we have to hurry! I've got to help Shiro!" Keith exclaimed. "AAAANNND the o-others of c-course." he added.

"Yeah," Lance replied. "I kinda expected you to turn around and fly in head on. Guess I was wrong."  Little did Lance know that Keith was definitely contemplating on doing that, but decided against it because of one thing and _only_ one thing. 

 _Lance is with me._ He thought.

_**Cheeky Little Time Skip :3**_

 

Keith made it to the Blade of Marmora base after a few stressed out vargas. When they reached the landing pad, he helped Sunaz help Lyra  out of the ship. Keith turned to Alaxor, "Inform commander Kolivan that we've returned, and that I need to speak with him."Alaxor nodded and hurried away.

"Lyra, Sunaz will take you the healers okay?" he told her. Sunaz looked over to Keith, "I'll make sure she gets immediate attention." After that, he carried Lyra's wounded body away. 

"Sooooo..." Keith heard Lance say. "Is that chick your girlfriend or something?" Keith turned to the paladin in surprise.

"What? No, Quiznak no Lance. For your information she is actually Kolivan's niece. I wanted her on this mission and Kolivan was hesitant to agree for obvious reasons. I needed to make sure she came home alive." _Besides,_ Keith thought. _Isn't it obvious Sunaz is Lyra's love interest?_ Keith laughed before he added "I'm not even into the whole 'dating' thing anyway. Not with everything going on with my life right now."

"Oh." Lance simply replied. He sounded almost disappointed. _For what though?_ Keith questioned himself. He brushed it off and leaded Lance to see Kolivan.

As they explained the situation to Kolivan, he became a little anxious. Keith couldn't blame him though. His niece freaking took a bullet to the side during this mission, the Rogue Galra are certainly angry about their loss of stolen weaponry, AND the Blade's strongest ally has been basically neutralized at the moment.

"Alright, here's the plan. Keith, you and the red paladin must get on the ship that team Voltron is being held hostage, and break them and the lions of Voltron out." Keith nodded. They spoke about the details of the break out, what supplies they might need, and the information about the ship itself. If the Rogues got a hold of Voltron for REAL, it would mean destruction to the universe. Keith took some tech incase he needed it, and nodded over at Lance. "You ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Lance replied.

 

**Lance:**

Once Lance and Keith flew close enough to the Rogue Galra ship from their small pod, they immediately sprung into action. Lance shot down any cameras that were going to reveal their location. They couldn't be found. Not just yet.

Keith used one of his badass Blade of Marmora tech doo-hickies to cut a hole in the surface of the ship. _Oh wait..._ Lance thought, _That's just a plasma saw. Just like Pidge has used countless times._

The two boys climbed in through the hole in the ship's ceiling, and landed gracefully thanks to their jet-packs. They appeared to be standing in a storage room of some sort. There were tons of large boxes stacked against the walls. Lance pointed his wrist at some of the boxes, using the scanner that was located in his armor to check out what the Rogue Galra were up to. _Oh CRAP!_ Lance reacted to the sight of his scanner. _High rates of radioactive activity. Great. So we are dealing with zombies created by quintessence AND by plain old radioactive exposure._

"Hey Keith..." Lance started. He looked over to at the other boy, who was scanning the boxes as well. "Are you seeing this?" he asked.

"Yep." Keith replied. "This should get interesting." he added. _Keith Kogane: the king of understatements._ Lance thought. Lance then carefully continued his search throughout the room, until he heard a faint roar. Lance looked up, and mentally begged Red to do that again, just to make sure he was on the right track. As if Red heard him (Which she probably did), she roared again, this time a little louder. Lance moved toward the roar, and stopped at the opening of the crowd of boxes full of radioactive dangerousness. There, laying down in a giant mechanical kitten pile, were the five lions of Voltron. Each with their shields up, but staying close together. "Keith! I found the lions!" Lance shouted to grab his teammate's attention. Keith walked up beside him after a few ticks. "Wow, nice Lance." He put his hand on Lance's shoulder to show his appreciation. Lance smiled at him. WHAT? He couldn't help to feel a little happy that the stoic, loner boy, Keith thought that he was a decent member of their little duo. Also the physical contact wasn't too bad either.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lance asked as he politely asked Red to open up. She immediately recognized her paladin, and let the two inside. "How about we contact the castle?" Keith suggested. "Maybe Coran is able to help us if you know, the castle _wasn't_ captured."

"Yeah okay." Lance went to his contacts, and found the Castle of Lions. He clicked it and hoped for the best.

They waited a few ticks, and finally they saw Coran's perfect mustache. "YESSSS!!! CORAN YOU AREN'T DEAD!" Lance yelled. _Bless this Mustache Man's soul! WE'RE SAVED!!!_

Coran looked at Lance in surprise. "Lance? How are you not with the others? Have you escaped?! Where's Princess Allura?" 

Keith leaned over Lance's seat to speak into the mic, "No Coran. Although we _are_ planning to break the rest out now. We were wondering where you were. We might need the castle for backup and a quick get away."

Coran's face lit up at the sight of Keith in the camera. "KEITH! Well quiznak, isn't this a reunion. You haven't been in much contact with us for months. It's good to see you my boy, but I'm afraid I can't help you in regards to your requests. You see, the castle took some damage on the way to the surface of Saccari when I was on my way to aid the paladins. The Galra shot me down. Luckily your teammates sacrifice wasn't in vain, Lance! The Saccarians have drove all of the Galra generals away in multiple fleets. Some of my Saccarian friends are helping in repairs to the castle as we speak."

Lance smiled. "That's great Coran!" 

"Yes, very. If only my grandfather could see it now." Coran trailed off in a rant about the good 'ol days.

 _Focus Lance, FOCUS!_ A voice in Lance's head chimed in. Oh right. They were saving the rest of the team. Got it.

Keith and Lance said their goodbyes to Coran, and planned to meet up on Saccari for the castle to pick them up. Coran also offered to send an S.O.S. for a Rebel fleet to help out, but the two politely refused the offer. This wasn't a whole fleet's kind of job. Too many people, too many targets.

Once the boys left Red, Keith spoke up again, "Hey Lance," he began.

"What is it Keith?"

"I should stay here with the lions. I mean we need an exit, and I have the stuff from the Blade to create one. And anyway. I think.. w-well I think..." his words got quieter.

"I think..." Lance repeated, drawing out the words.

"Ithinkthatidon'treallydeservetosavetheotherssinceI'mnotontheteamanymore.YOUshoulddoit!"

He said it so fast. Keith face looking down at the floor with his hand behind his neck. Lance was slightly confused. "What?" he simply asked.

"I said..." Keith answered, "That I think that I don't really deserve to save the others since I'm not on the team anymore, and I think _you_ should do it instead.

Lance looked at him. _Well THAT came out of nowhere._ How could he think that? He had every right to save whoever he wanted. He _deserved_ to do whatever he felt like when it came to this mission. Did he forget that he saved Lance's ass from the Galra Generals by shoving him on his ship with him and his Blade of Marmora squad? Lance reached over and reached for Keith arm that was still rubbing his neck. He gently brought it down to Keith's sides, as he looked into his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Lance asked him. _Deja vu?_ Lance thought right after making his comment.

"Whatever..." Keith deadpanned. "Do you _want_ me to go with you? I'm pretty sure you'll be fine on your own."

Lance gazed into Keith's greyish-purple eyes, looking for any hint emotion. Any at all. His insecure side with once again flickered off and replaced with a blank stare. As usual. _Why do you build up walls around your emotions, Keith?_ Lance thought. Well, he couldn't judge. He did the same thing.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." he replied in a small voice. 

After that, Lance walked out of the room where the lions remained with Keith. Armed with his bayard, he wandered through the corridors searching for the specific prison chambers where his teammates were being held hostage. He did not even have any time to notice that the shirrighonian stone that Slakxi the Saccarian fortune teller had given him, was glowing a bright, crimson red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for what I did, and will continue to do to Keith! He's such an angsty, insecure little boi!!!! And you know, he was READY to throw the Rogue Galra down because SHIRO OR DEATH BIIIAAAATTTCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* *cough* Anywayyyyy, see you beautiful people chapter 8!


	8. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith went to the pilot's seat and turned on the coms. "Hey, we are both in Black, but Shiro is unconscious. We have to leave NOW!" He told the rest of the team.
> 
> Before he could hear their responses, he pushed the detonate button on his remote, and like planned, the door exploded, and it blew a hole in it big enough for the lions. With Black at the lead, team Voltron successfully escaped from the Rogue Galra's grasp.

**Lance:**

_Got to find them..._ Lance kept repeating in his head.  _I've got to find them!_

He searched for what felt like vargas around the ship's holding cells. He managed to take out around five Galra soldiers in the process of his task. He was just about to call Keith through the coms when he heard his name being yelled out before being muffled before the voice got a chance to finish. The paladin turned around to see Hunk looking straight at him with Shiro covering his mouth. The black paladin put his other hand up to his lips and made a shh noise. Lance nodded, and creeped over to the cell that his friends were being held in. Once he got there, he made sure everyone was together. Sure enough, he could also spot Allura and Pidge behind the other two. 

"Don't worry guys," Lance whispered. "We're gonna get you out of here."

" _We?"_ Pidge repeated giving Lance a confused look. Lance ignored her question while he attempted to unlock the cage. He looked around in the hopes he could find the control panel for the prison doors. Luckily, he had a great eye, and could spot it quickly. The paladin ran towards it, and scanned all of the buttons. Unfortunately, he couldn't read the Galra's language. "Quiznak!" Lance huffed. "I can't read it."

Hunk sat up straight, and leaned on the bars. "What do you mean you can't read it?"

"I  _mean_  that it's in Galra, and I'm not pushing anything in case there's a torture button on here. Unless you want to test my theory?" Lance deadpanned.

"Well figure something out."

"Yeah, you can do it buddy!"

"Lance, just think."

_UGH! I need QUIET!!!_   Lance thought loudly. He does not do well under pressure, and his friends were definitely not helping.  _Alright... Just calm down Lancey-Lance._ He told himself. After a couple more ticks, he started to hear voices coming from one of the corridors leading into the room.

"Quickly Lance! I hear some guards coming! They'll shoot you if they see you here." Pidge shouted.

_Shoot me? Shoot... Shoot..._

"That's it!" Lance exclaimed as he pulled out his blaster, and aimed it at the control panel. "What are you DOING!?!" He heard Hunk scream. "Shooting the panel. What does it look like?"  Lance responded simply.

"Are you sure the door will open if you do that?" Shiro asked. Lance looked over to the team. To be honest, he wasn't sure. Unfortunately that was the only plan he had at the moment. The voices were getting louder now, and at any second they'd walk into the room fully armed while Lance was the only one able to defend himself effectively. He had no other choice. "On three..." Lance called to his team.

"One..."

The Galra's voices stopped. Lance counted four of them storming in the room with their guns pointed directly at him. More were coming. He could hear them.

"Two..."

One barked out a few orders, and the others complied. Two of them started running at Lance at full force.

"Three!" He shouted as he swiftly shot the panel dead center, and dodged the gunshots coming from the charging Galra. Lance rolled behind a wall for cover, and started shooting as many as possible. He looked over to find the cage doors raising slowly, and Shiro had already slid out from under it to provide some cover with his weaponized arm. Pidge and Allura were next as they swiftly sped towards to what Lance guessed was a confiscated items storage space. Pidge grabbed both her own bayard as well as Hunk's, throwing it to the yellow paladin across the room for him to help out with the incoming soldiers. None of them were fully protected with the clothes they had on, which was their weaker under armor, though that didn't stop them. Lance took out as many as possible in one spot before racing to another. He had to keep moving. 

After around five more minutes, the Galra stopped coming in. The paladins looked at each other as they all made it to the storage space. Lance's teammates grabbed the rest of their belongings, and headed out the door.

"Good job team. That was rough." Shiro commented as they crept to where the lions were being held. 

"We aren't done yet." Allura added. Lance smiled. "Not even close." he muttered.

 

* * * * *

 

They made it to the storage room soon after, and weaved their way through the stacks of crates. Lance led the team to the opening, and found Keith sitting on Red's paw. He was out of breath, and holding a remote control. Lance looked over to the large door keeping the lions trapped in. He must've planted a small bomb there in order to get the lions out when the team was back together.

"Lance!" Keith smiled walking over to him, "Your okay! What took you so long?"

"Um, HEY Keith! Haven't seen you in a while. Care to explain!?" Pidge interrupted their little moment. Lance looked down  at her, a little surprised. "Oh yeah. Keith kind of saved my ass back in the Rogue's base, and we came to rescue you." he told her.

"Yeah speaking of that whole mumbo jumbo," Hunk interrupted, "I think we might need to get out of here pretty soon. LOOK!" He pointed at the shadows moving from behind some of the boxes. Then out of nowhere, a sentry striked. 

"Paladins! Get to the Lions!" Allura yelled as she attempted to dodge the shots coming from the sentries. Hunk and Pidge followed her, and the three of them ran straight to Green, Yellow, and Blue. Lance started for Red until he heard a shot come from behind him, and it nicked his arm. Lance grabbed his arm in pain, then turned and shot the sniper on one of the taller crates. He made it into the red lion shortly after, and sat don in the seat, adding pressure to his wounded arm.  _It should be okay if I just stop the bleeding._  He thought. 

_-Is everyone okay?-_ Lance heard Allura ask over the coms. He looked over to the black lion, which was still laying on it side. 

"Wait...Where's Shiro and Keith?"

 

* * * * *

**Keith:**

Keith was currently in a swords fight with five sentries. Shiro: he was there too. They were separated from the others, and ended up climbing a flight of stairs that led to a platform by the ceiling. Keith dodged and attacked the enemies until he was able to see straight ahead of him again. He looked around for Shiro, ready to aid him if needed. "Shiro! Shiro where are you?" Keith called. He climbed the rest of the way up the stairs to find Shiro on the edge of the platform attempting to take care of the three sentries around him. His robotic arm began to glow, and he chopped all three in one swing. Keith smiled, and ran towards him. "Shiro! You're okay!"

Shiro smiled, and he took a step forward to Keith.

BAM!

A laser hit Shiro in his robotic arm, ripping it off. Shiro's eyes full of pain as he reached for what was left on his right arm.

BAM!

Another laser knocked Keith's blade from his hand, and sent it flying down to where Black's body was lying.  _Oh NO!_  Keith thought in a panic.

Keith whipped his head around to see a sentry sniper lying behind a piece of machinery. Keith started towards it, but as he did, the sentry jumped up and pushed Keith into the metal object before running to Shiro. Keith saw what it was going to do.

"SHIRO!!!!! LOOK OUT!" Shiro looked up from his arm wide eyed, and attempted to fight back with his other arm. They struggled for around a dobash before the sentry swept Shiro's leg, causing him to lose his balance. He began to fall off of the platform.

"SHIRO!" Keith screamed in horror before springing up, and quite literally ripped the sentry's head off in rage. Keith attempted to grab his brother, but to no avail.  _Shiro's gonna die! NO SHIRO CAN'T DIE!!!_  Keith had no idea what do. He felt helpless.

"Wait a minute!" Keith had an idea. He closed his eyes and looked for Black. He begged the Lion to help. After a tick, he heard a roar from below him. Sure enough, the black lion sprung to life, grabbing Shiro in it's jaws, and letting Keith jump on its head. Once on he ground, he dived for his luxite blade, and ran into the cockpit. He ran to Shiro, who was laying on the ground, beaten and unconscious. His brother was broken, but breathing. Good enough for now.

Keith went to the pilot's seat and turned on the coms. "Hey, we are both in Black, but Shiro is unconscious. We have to leave NOW!" He told the rest of the team.

Before he could hear their responses, he pushed the detonate button on his remote, and like planned, the door exploded, and it blew a hole in it big enough for the lions. With Black at the lead, team Voltron successfully escaped from the Rogue Galra's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. LOTS of action am I right? Anyway I hope y'all noticed that there was an illustration in this one! I am going to try to add more of those as much as I can! If I can draw them quick enough, there should be one each chapter. If you like them, great! I'm glad you enjoy my horrible excuse for digital art! Anyway, see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> Luv u all! <3


	9. He Needs You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked down at the stone as it started to glow red. Just like it did when he first got it. The only difference was the fact something was forming on it as it glowed brighter and brighter. "Those are... words!" Lance noticed. He watched as small words formed on the surface of the stone.  
> He Needs You

**Keith:**

The paladins finally landed on the newly freed planet Saccari, where Coran was currently waiting. They got out of their lions to find the older Altean standing in front of the Castle of Lions, twirling his mustache. He turned around to look at them, his face instantly lighting up. "Paladins!" he exclaimed in pure joy. "Are you alright?"

Hunk smiled, "Yep. We're all good here. How's the castle?" He pointed to the giant ship, that was currently being worked on by some locals. Coran sighed. It's a little beaten up, but I'm sure it can be repaired. 

Keith was growing very impatient. "What about the tech on the ship? Was that damaged?" he asked irritably. Coran looked at the boy with a slightly confused look. "Well, most of it works. The only thing that is majorly damaged is the teledove. Why?"

Keith lowered his head, and muttered, "What about the healing pods?"

"Functional my boy!" Coran answered. It took him a second to process what Keith was implying. "Quiznak, who was hurt?"

Pidge looked over at Keith, then at Black, where the coma stricken Shiro was. "Shiro. He fell off of a tower while fighting some sentries. Black caught him just in time. If it wasn't for her, he might not have lived." Keith nodded, agreeing. She was right. The only reason he was alive was because of his weakening bond with Black. Keith felt so helpless. Thank God for his quick thinking.

He looked at his teammates. All sad about the fact Shiro was hurt. Keith and Hunk quickly walked into Black, and carried the fallen paladin outside, and onto the castle. He was placed in a healing pod, and Allura looked over his vitals.

"He seems to be somewhat stable now. Unfortunately, Shiro has fallen into a deep coma. He most likely will be in here for about 10 qintents. Probably much longer."

Keith's eyes shot to the princess. "What do you mean probably much longer? Like a month?"

Allura turned and frowned, eyes sad with pity for him. Keith hated it. She sighed, "Yes, actually. That sounds about right." She turned to the unconscious paladin, looking sadly at him through the glass. Keith looked at the others. They were doing the same thing. Staring at Shiro with concerned looks. 

Except for Lance, who was paying no attention to Shiro. He was looking directly at Keith. Keith was in such a daze, he didn't even realize how close Lance was to him. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, Lance's eyes scanning Keith with a worried expression.

After a while, the others slowly left the room going to do whatever they were doing before the mission. The room was once again empty except for the single healing pod with Shiro inside, and Keith and Lance standing there, unmoved. 

"You alright?" Lance asked in a soft voice. Keith closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah.... no you're not are you?"  _Dammit. Saw right through that one, huh?_ Keith thought. 

 "Trust me, I'm fine." Keith tried again. "I just need some time." Lance nodded his head, turned to him, and grabbed both of Keith's shoulders. "Alright. Just don't stay up to late." And with that, he turned to the door, and walked out of the room, leaving Keith all alone.

 

**Lance:**

 

Keith was definitely _not_ fine. Lance shook his head. _Poor guy, he probably thinks this is his fault._ he thought. Lance slowly made his way to his room. "Quiznak, I'm tired. Plus I need a shower, and some snacks, and- OW!!!" Lance bumped his left arm into the wall by this door. He looked down at his jacket, which had blood seeping through the fabric, and trickling down his hand. "Right." he said remembering that he had really hurt his arm during the break out. He it quiet though, he didn't need anyone worrying about him. Everyone had so much on their plates already. He staggered into his bathroom, feeling a bit dizzy due to the loss of blood. He slowly took off his jacket, then his shirt, which both had large blood stains on it.

Shaking his head at his ruined clothes, he set them aside so he could stain treat them later. He was stupid to leave the wound uncovered before putting on his clothes. Unfortunately, everyone was in a rush to see how Shiro was doing, so Lance didn't really have time. He stripped the rest of his clothes, and turned the shower on. He looked down at his left arm, which he could already see was trying to heal, and slowly put it in the water, rinsing off the blood. He winced at the contact, but kept on scrubbing his arm before he was satisfied. He then continued to wash the rest of his body, letting the hot water hit his face. He lean over, resting his head on the wall of the shower.

When Lance got out, he threw on some boxers and grabbed some things from his medical kit. He wrapped his wounded arm with some gauze and some medical tape after applying some Altean healing cream which was supposed to heal the wound faster.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he changed into comfier clothes, and dealt with his stained ones. He took everything out of his pockets. A handful of space currency, his last remaining Jolly Ranchers he had brought with him from Earth, a blue pen in case of an autograph, and his shirighonian stone.

 He pulled it out, and inspected it's smooth surface.  Lance grabbed all of the stuff from his pockets, and put them on his nightstand next to his bed. He popped two of his favorite flavored Jolly Ranchers in his mouth at once. Cherry, and blue raspberry. While looking at the stone. Lance turned it over. _This would actually make a pretty cool piece of jewelry._ He thought.  Lance stood up, and opened one of his drawers in his nightstand, and found a piece of string that was perfect for the stone, and a Swiss Army knife. Lance measured the string, wrapping it around his neck while staring into his mirror. He used his knife to cut it to a perfect length. He then grabbed the stone, and flipped around to find the right blade he was looking for. "This skewer thingy should work." Lance decided.

It took a couple of ticks, but Lance successfully cut a small hole in the stone. He then threaded the string through, and tied it around his neck. Looking in the mirror, he smiled at his handy work. _I wonder what Keith would think of this..._  Lances eyes widened. "Well THAT thought came out of nowhere." He said out loud. Lance really was worried about him, huh? He sat down, and looked at the stone. Was it... Starting to... well, glow?

Yep. Lance looked down at the stone as it started to glow red. Just like it did when he first got it. The only difference was the fact something was forming on it as it glowed brighter and brighter. "Those are... words!" Lance noticed. He watched as small words formed on the surface of the stone.

_ He Needs You _

Lance read it about four times, trying to process what it meant. _Who needs me?_ He thought to himself. Then, everything clicked. Wasn't he just thinking about Keith? Lance nodded, putting the stone around his neck. "Okay, so what do you want me to do? Keith will never admit he needs me. Even if he did, which he doesn't." Lance looked at himself in the mirror and  laughed. He must be insane. He was literally arguing with a rock, and apparently losing.

"You know what? Whatever. I'm just gonna go check if he's still alive. Who knows, he could have flung himself into the asteral plane somehow." After that, he quickly walked out of his room, and headed to Keith's room.

 

**Keith:**

"I'm so sorry, Shiro." Keith said to the healing pod with the unconscious man inside. This was all his fault.

He was now sitting directly in front of the healing pod. He checked the time for the tenth time. It was at least 12:30 in Earth time. Keith tried to sleep like Lance told him to, but he was restless. He'd been sitting with Shiro for about two hours now. 

"Hey!" Keith jumped at the voice, turning to see Lance standing in the doorway looking directly at him. "I went looking for you, but you weren't in your room." He was wearing one of his white and blue baseball shirts with blue plaid sweatpants, and on his feet were his paladin slippers.

"Oh." Keith replied quietly. "Sorry, I've been here." Lance walked over to him, and sat down. He looked at Keith from head to toe.

"You look exhausted." Lance commented. _Way to state the obvious._ Keith thought. He really was tired, but he was adamant on staying with Shiro.

"I'm staying with him." Keith said gesturing to Shiro sleepily.

"He'll be fine, Keith." Lance assured him. Keith rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that. There was nothing that could touch Shiro while he was in the healing pod, it was just that Keith didn't feel right when Shiro was alone. Not that his presence helped his healing or anything, being there was helpful for Keith to feel at least a little better. 

"He's stayed with me when I was sick or hurt... Helping me get better... When I was little..." Keith muttered, his eyes drooping. 

"What?" You knew Shiro when you were little?" Lance asked.

"Of course. But now look at him. This is all my fault." Keith lowered his head in between his arms, which were resting on his knees. 

"Keith," Lance put an arm around him. "This is 100% NOT your fault."

"If only I did something... This could've been avoided." Keith leaned into Lance. "He's my brother, and I failed him."

Lance looked at him surprised. "Brother?" He asked. _Oh right. I never told anyone, did I._ Keith remembered. "Yeah."

Lance laughed. "Oh. Well I should've guessed. You two really do act like siblings." Keith smiled tiredly. "You should've seen us when we were kids. Christ I was horrible."

The two boys sat there laughing. Keith looked up to Lance. He just realized how close he was to him. Keith was never one for physical displays of affection like hugging or cuddling, but with Lance basically holding him, it didn't feel so bad. _Must be because I'm tired..._ He decided. _Yeah..._

Keith closed his eyes and rested his head on Lance's shoulder. "Lance..." He started.

"Hm?" 

"Thanks. For this I mean. I really needed someone, and I'm glad it was you." He murmured, almost inaudible. He stood up in a sleepy daze, Lance helping him up. They both walked side by side to Keith's room. Once they got there, Keith noticed a glowing red stone around Lance's neck. He reached for it, and gently held it in his hand. He noticed that the more he touched it, the brighter it became.

 "New necklace?" He asked the boy.

He blushed. "Um... Y-Yeah. It tends to glow sometimes. Don't know why." he explained. Keith nodded. "It's pretty." He said as he walked into his room and shut the door.

 

**Lance:**

 

As Lance was walking to his own room, he kept a hand over his chest. His heart was beating like crazy. _Did that really happen? Did ANY of it happen?_ He questioned himself. He thought back to what Keith said to him while on the floor in front of Shiro's healing pod. Keith needed him is basically what he said. _And that whole thing just now about the shirrighonian stone!!!_ Lance thought he was going to have a heart attack for the third time in just two days.

_Speaking of the stone..._ He thought, looking down at his new piece of jewelry. He inspected it, and as if it was reading his thoughts, it said:

_ Told You He Would  _

Lance rolled his eyes as he walked into his own room, and faceplanted into his pillow. "Great. Now I'm being sassed by a rock as well." He muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because HOLY QUIZNAK!!! OVER 2000 WORDS!??!?! Crazy right? I usually fid it hard to make it to 1000. Anyway, If you liked it, make sure to comment and leave a Kudos (yes, I'm being THAT kind of person), and hopefully I'll see you when Chapter 10 comes out!  
> -The Author <3


	10. The Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess he likes your motorcycle?" Keith smiled at this as they headed for Hunks workshop. "Yeah. He was over the moon when I mentioned the fact that I'm into motorcycles, cars, ATV's, you know. All that stuff. He even let me keep it in his workshop."  
> Lance grinned. "Really? He usually hates it when people leave their stuff there. Trust me, I know." Keith smiled and started to laugh. It was music to Lance's ears.   
> "You have the best laugh." Lance blurted. Keith stopped in front of the door to the workshop. He looked up at Lance. "I-I What?" Lance's face turned red. "N-Nothing!!! I didn't say anything!" Lance looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
> He felt a hand grab his wrist. His eyes shot up to meet Keith's. "You really think that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Yes, I'm alive! How's it going? Sorry for not updating on time :'( SOOOO to make it up to you, this chapter is super long. Also, sorry for he lack of pictures in this one. My tablet is broken, and I'm due for an upgrade anyway!  
> This one is full of fluff, because I think I've tortured y' all enough with the fighting scenes. Oh and this story has how many reads? 1300?!?!?! WTF???? I just wanted to thank you amazing people for reading. Hope ya enjoy, and don't forget to leave a Kudos if you like the monstrosity that is this story.

**Lance:**

"No." Keith said for the fourth time in five dobashes. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, and poked the red paladin in the stomach. "Come on, Keith. Stop being so stubborn. Shiro is gonna be out of commission for a while and you're the only one who can fly Black while he's gone." The rest of the team stood around him nodding. Sure it sucked that Shiro wasn't going to be around for about a month, but Voltron still had a job to do. Protect the universe. Lance knew this, and he knew Keith knew this as well. 

The Castle of Lions had finally been repaired thanks to the Saccarians, and after the ship had left the planet about four vargas ago, the team had been trying to convince Keith to pilot Black once again until Shiro woke up from his coma. Lance patted Keith on the shoulder before attempting to reason with the guy. "Now Keith, stop being stubborn. I know you and Shiro are close, but you have to take his place for a while." Keith narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't give me that lecture." Putting his hand on top of Lance's, and began to pull it from off of his shoulder.

"Lance is correct, Keith." Allura said. "You'll only have to pilot Black until Shiro is fully healed. You will only be a temporary replacement." Lance winced at those words, though no one noticed from what he saw. That was the same speech Allura had given Lance when he went to Red after leaving Blue. She'd explained about how it may only be temporary, although fast forward a couple of months, and he was still Red's pilot. He knew how Keith felt. 

This time it was Hunk's turn to speak up. "Keith. Please? For Shiro?" 

Lance looked over to the paladin standing next to him. He swore he saw a hint of worry in his eyes before closing them, and shaking his head. "I just don't know." He muttered, squeezing Lance's hand a little, obviously forgetting that he was trying to push it away. Lance's eyes widened a little, his dark skin becoming warmer as he blushed at the contact. He looked down at the floor, hiding his reddening cheeks.

_No. I'm not giving up._ He thought.

"Keith," Lance said in a soft voice, Keith turning to him in confusion and annoyance. "He needs you to do this. We all do." 

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of ticks. Lance looked down at Keith's shoulder, where his hand was still placed under Keith's. Keith followed his gaze, and his eyes widened. Both paladins jumped away from each other in one quick motion, finally realizing how long they'd been touching. 

Keith cleared his throat, looking at the floor. "Um. W-well I guess so. I-if you know, you all need me back with Voltron."

The others looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to agree just like that after arguing for almost three vargas. Finally, Coran shrugged and walked and patted Keith on the back. "Well that's settled then!" He said with a smile.

Lance looked at the others, who were now all smiling at the news. Keith was coming back to lead Voltron. Although, Lance was just staring at him confused.

_What just happened?_ Was all he could think.

*** * * * ***

The team made their way back from their hangars, ready to relax after a successful mission. Hunk, Keith, and Pidge entered the lounge side by side. Although all three of them were laughing equally as loud, Lance could only seem  to hear Keith's. He looked so happy to be back with the team. He'd even admitted his joy to be flying Black again when she accepted him as her pilot for a second time.

"I have to say guys," Keith said. "That was quiznaking awesome! I missed this." He turned Lance smiling, and Lance could feel his cheeks turning pink at the sight. _My heart! What is happening to me?_ He thought. 

"Keith sure looks happy, huh?" Lance jumped, and turned to his right to see Coran standing next to him. He didn't even realize the man was there until he'd spoken. Lance needed to stop spacing out. "Yeah. Yeah he does." Lance responded. He looked up at the man, who was looking at him with a strange expression. It looked sort of... knowing. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lance asked. Coran smiled and looked back over to Keith who was now talking to Hunk. "Oh, nothing." he replied. _Weird._ Lance thought, following Coran's gaze.

"Alright!" Allura announced as she walked into the room. "That was definitely a successful mission! Now if you all don't mind, I shall be in my room with the mice. We are going to continue our make-up session!" She squealed with joy, and ran to her room. Pidge laughed, and gave her a thumbs up. "Yep. I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me." Coran laughed and nodded as he left to do whatever Coran does, leaving Hunk, Keith, and Lance in the lounge.

"Yeah, I know right?" he heard Hunk say to Keith as Lance walked over to his friends. "It works so much better that way!" Keith nodded. "I totally agree, and thanks again for helping me give the engine that extra kick. I'm actually gonna put it in today." 

Lance furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Hunk turned to his friend. "Oh, we're talking about Keith's motorcycle." Lance turned to Keith surprised. "YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE?!?!" he exclaimed.

Keith looked at him, a bit confused. "Um, yeah I do. I got it off of an alien planet while we were on a diplomatic mission a while ago." Lance smiled. _That is so COOL!_ He thought. _I wish I could see it!_

"Uh... Well, I guess I could show you." Keith said. Lance blushed. He'd said that out loud didn't he?

Yep.

"Oh yeah! You should TOTALLY show him, Keith!" Hunk said in excitement. "I'll be down there in a dobash. I'm gonna go get snacks!" He ran to the kitchen, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

Lance giggled at his friend. "Hunk and his snacks." He shook his head, and looked at Keith. "I guess he likes your motorcycle?" Keith smiled at this as they headed for Hunks workshop. "Yeah. He was over the moon when I mentioned the fact that I'm into motorcycles, cars, ATV's, you know. All that stuff. He even let me keep it in his workshop."

Lance grinned. "Really? He usually hates it when people leave their stuff there. Trust me, I know." Keith smiled and started to laugh. It was music to Lance's ears. 

"You have the best laugh." Lance blurted. Keith stopped in front of the door to the workshop. He looked up at Lance. "I-I What?" Lance's face turned red. "N-Nothing!!! I didn't say anything!" Lance looked at the floor in embarrassment.

He felt a hand grab his wrist. His eyes shot up to meet Keith's. "You really think that?" He asked. Lance scratched the back of his neck with his free hand nervously. "Ye-"

-Swish-

The door to Hunk's workshop slid open, revealing Hunk standing in the doorway with a bowl of snacks. _He must've gotten in through the other door._ Lance concluded. Lance pulled his wrist away from Keith's grip, smiling at the yellow paladin awkwardly. "Hey buddy!" he exclaimed before clearing his throat and turning to a surprised looking Keith. "So where's this motorcycle I keep hearing about?" He asked, trying desperately to get Keith to forget what happened.

"Right. Well... Follow me." He replied awkwardly. They walked past Hunk and stopped in front of an object covered by a white sheet. Keith walked over, and whipped the sheet off to reveal a red _**(Obviously)**_ motorcycle. It was definitely an alien contraption, but it looked quite similar to the ones on Earth. Hunk walked over to them, and stood next to Lance. "The engine is over there on the bench. I'll be over here." Hunk told Keith. 

The boy nodded, and walked to the other door by the back of the room. "Thanks Hunk. I'm gonna change into some work clothes" he said before he left the room. Lance turned to the yellow paladin, who was tinkering with something by his computer. "I sure haven't been down here in a while." Lance commented while looking around.

Hunk looked at him smiling. "Yeah I know bro! Though to be honest, I guess I do a lot of stuff in Pidge's lab as well."

Lance laughed. "Team Punk never dies I guess."

"You know it!" Hunk replied, leaning back in his chair. The two friends laughed, reminiscing about when the green and yellow paladins first came up with that name. He barely noticed the fact that Keith was standing behind them with an amused smile. 

He was wearing a tightly fitted white t-shirt with an old looking pair of black skinny jeans with faint grease and oil stains on them. Lance looked at him from head to toe. _Shit he's hot._ Lance thought as he had a mental panic attack. _What?_

No. Lance was _not_ into Keith. No, no no no. NOPE! Lance shook his head.

"-Lance?" Keith said as Lance snapped back into reality. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally why wouldn't I be?" Lance replied in a panic. His face was obviously blushing now. He had to get out of there. "Y-You know what? I just remembered, I have to do something. Gotta go!" Lance said as he sped towards the door. Hunk looked just as confused as Keith, but after a couple of seconds, he went back to tinkering. Lance also caught Keith laying down on his back to check the bottom of his motorcycle, and in the process, his shirt slid up, exposing a bit of pale skin. Lance turned away quickly before he had even more of a mental break-down.

He ran up to his room, and sat on his bed. He needed to get his mind off of Keith. He turned to his video game system that he and Pidge bought at the space mall. They'd figured out a way to play it with a bit of Pidge's tech knowledge. _That should calm me down._ Lance thought as he grabbed a controller.   

 

*** * * * ***

 

After about three vargas, Lance got bored of his game. He leaned back after shutting off the console deep in thought. _What should I do now?_ He asked himself. After about a dobash, he decided to go and see what Pidge was doing. He left his room, and headed to her lab. 

When he walked in, he saw Pidge and Hunk talking to Matt over video chat. "Alright, bro. See ya later then! Bye." Pidge said, while Hunk waved goodbye. Lance walked over to his friends, and jumped onto the couch that they were sitting on, sitting down in between them. "Hey ya nerds!" He said. "What'cha doing?"

Hunk looked at him with his usual bright smile. "Oh, we were talking with Matt." 

"Yeah I saw." Lance replied. He looked over at Pidge's laptop, trying to understand what she was doing. "Hacking into something are you?" he asked the green paladin. "You could say that." Pidge said, not looking up from the computer.

"She's trying to find Earth television. I gave her the idea!" Hunk explained proudly. Lance smiled, and nudged his friend. "Awesome! Hey, tell me if you find the Star Wars trilogy or something!" Lance loved those movies. He as obsessed when he was younger. Pidge giggled at his comment. "Lance, you basically live in the Star Wars universe. Geez!"

Hunk joined the laughter. "Yeah! Also Star Trek is way better anyway!" Lance responded with an over dramatic gasp. "You filthy Trekky!" Lance exclaimed. "I FEEL BETRAYED!!!" He leaned on Pidge, pretending to be hurt. "Hey Get off!" She whined as she pushed him off of her. "Besides, you're both wrong. Dr. Who is the best Earth show!" she simply stated. 

"Fair enough." Lance said in defeat. He continued to look at the computer screen as he twirled his shirrighonian necklace in his fingers.

"What's that Lance? A new necklace?" Hunk said, noticing the stone in Lance's hand. _That's right! I forgot to tell them about Slakxi!_ Lance thought. "It's called a shirrighonian stone! I got it off of Saccari."

"Saccari? Where?" Pidge stopped typing, and was now paying full attention to Lance, waiting for him to go on. "You know! That fortune teller's booth." Hunk looked at him in surprise. "She was there?! Quiznak, I must have missed her!" He said pouting. "Well what did you ask her? What's the rock for?"

Lance smirked. "I asked her about my future lucky lady of course!" 

Pidge laughed. "Or lucky guy. It's not the 50's Lance." Lance looked at her in shock. "W- WHAT?!?!" he exclaimed in confusion. Pidge just shook her head, and looked at Hunk, who was looking at her as well. Both of them wearing a knowing expression. "Whatever." Hunk said. "Anyway. It looks like a pretty normal rock. How does this tell you who you are meant to be with?"

"Yeah." Pidge added. "How will you find your _soulmate_ , Lance?" Lance blushed, and looked down at the stone. "Well the fortune teller, her name Slakxi by the way, she gave me this, and it just started to glow. Sometimes it also has words carved onto the surface. It usually tells me to do something. I guess it's like a compass. It's pointing me to my soulmate like a compass points north."

"Poetic." Pidge huffed, her voice full of sarcasm. Hunk looked over at her. "Hey, I thought it was cute!" attempting to defend his friend. Pidge smiled, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what does it look like when it glows?"

Lance thought about it for a dobash, trying to find the right words. "Well, it usually does something whenever I'm deep in thought. It is beautiful when it glows though. It sometimes feels like it's the brightest light in the galaxy."

"Is it colorful? Oh does it glow nice colors?" Hunk asked in excitement.

"It turns red. The brightest, and most beautiful shade of red in the universe." Lance responded, looking fondly at his shirrighonian stone. Pidge put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, before you continue, I am just going to say that I called it." Lance stared at her, puzzled. "Huh?" 

"Hunk. You get what I'm saying, right?" She asked the yellow paladin,  who's smile grew even wider. "Oh yeah!" 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Lance basically screamed. "I swear-" The green paladin put her hand over Lance's mouth to stop him from yelling. "It's nothing, Lance." He turned to Hunk, giving him the same confused glare, his mouth still covered by Pidge's small hand. "Never mind, Lance. It's just that you need to figure out this whole soulmate thing on your own. We won't bud in where we're not needed." _Why are you both like this?_ Lance asked them in his head.

Pidge finally removed her hand from Lance's mouth, and smiled. "Hey look! I got a couple Earth shows!" she squealed in excitement, obviously proud of her work. Lance had then completely forgot about the conversation they were having a second ago. "Wait, really?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, Sherlock is on!" she grinned in excitement, as she hopped over Lance, so she and the laptop were in the middle for all three of them to see. Lance smiled, and looked over to the yellow paladin.

"Hunk! Get the snacks!"


	11. Exciting News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I. Need. Coffee." Lance complained as he dumped syrup on his pancakes. Keith smiled, looking at the tired boy. He had to admit, Lance looked pretty cute in the morning. When he was still waking up, and wasn't in the mood to be overly flirty and talk about how cool he was. Hold up...Did I just call Lance... cute? Keith thought to himself. Yeah, he did. Before Keith could have a full mental crisis, Allura and Coran stood at the head of the table. "Paladins, I'd like to tell you some exciting news!"

**Keith:**

Keith woke up to one of the space mice laying on stomach. He wasn't surprised, though. Ever since Keith returned to team Voltron five quintants ago, the mice seemed to sneak into his room to curl up in his bed. He had to admit, they were cute, and he wasn't much for cuddling. 

_Except it's with Lance._ He thought. _Wait... huh?_

Keith thought back to that night when Lance had comforted him when he was worried about Shiro. He shook his head. Geez, he must not have gotten the best sleep. He carefully moved the space mouse off of him, and placed him on his pillow. He got up, and headed to his bathroom. 

Keith showered, brushed his teeth, and grabbed some clothes. He decided against wearing his jacket for now, so he wore a black t-shirt, and pants with his knife strapped to his belt. Keith looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm..." he said to himself. "Okay, I see why everyone likes to call me an emo." He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh well."

He headed into the dining room where he saw Allura and Coran talking quietly. Allura turned and spotted Keith. "Oh, hello Keith." She said smiling. "You're up early as always."

Keith gave her a small smile, and headed to his seat. "What'cha talking about?" he asked the Alteans. Allura looked at Keith, then to Coran, then back to Keith again. "Let's wait until the others wake up. I want to inform you all at once." Allura replied. Keith nodded, looking at nothing in particular. 

After about 30 ticks, Pidge and Hunk walked into the dining room. Pidge had a bright smile on her face, fully awake and ready to start the day. Hunk yawned, and spread out the six plates he held in his hands. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute guys!" he said smiling. 

"Oh thank God. I. Need. Food. Now." Keith turned to see Lance stumble into the room. He looked exhausted.  Lance walked over to his seat, gently bumping his forearm against the table. He winced in pain. Keith watched the boy with his eyebrow raised. "You good?" He asked. Lance looked at him as he leaned back in his chair. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

Pidge smirked and looked at the blue paladin. "That's your problem." she said giggling. Lance shot her an annoyed look. "Hey, it's not my fault that I need sleep. Unlike SOME people."

Keith furrowed his brow, confused. "What were you doing last night?" he asked as Hunk walked in with a large tray of space pancakes. He laughed as he set the tray down at the center of the table. "Lance, Pidge, and I stayed up all night watching Earth TV. Pidge found a way to get it from the Castle." 

Pidge smiled, obviously proud of herself. "It was so awesome." Keith smiled, and looked over at Lance, who's head was now resting on the table. "Okay, now I get it." Keith said as he reached for some pancakes.

Hunk put a couple on Lance's plate before sitting down. "He's done this ever  since I've known him. He can manage to stay up all night without a hint of drowsiness, but once morning comes around, it's brutal." he explained.

"I. Need. Coffee." Lance complained as he dumped syrup on his pancakes. Keith smiled, looking at the tired boy. He had to admit, Lance looked pretty cute in the morning. When he was still waking up, and wasn't in the mood to be overly flirty and talk about how cool he was. _Hold up...Did I just call Lance... cute?_ Keith thought to himself. Yeah, he did. Before Keith could have a full mental crisis, Allura and Coran stood at the head of the table. "Paladins, I'd like to tell you some exciting news!" She said happily. _Yes, change the subject. Oh thank you, Allura._ Keith praised the princess in his head. 

"I am happy to inform you all that in the coming phoebe ( ** _month_** ), team Voltron will be doing a lot more diplomatic missions throughout the galaxy to promote the coalition. We will be travelling to Rebel planets to discuss battle plans and ideas that we will use in the fight against the Rouges. Lotor will be helping with these plans, but from Galra headquarters."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I still don't trust him. For all we know, he could be using other aliens as some creepy quintessence power source or something." Allura looked over at Lance, her smile slightly faded. "Lance, that is highly unlikely." Hunk nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's about as possible as a secret colony of Alteans running around somewhere." Keith rolled his eyes. "Anyway princess, continue what you were saying." He said, getting the conversation back on track. 

The princess nodded, turning to Keith, she mouthed 'thank you', and turned back to the others. "Anyway, at the end of the phoebe there will be a large ball for the Rebel forces to enjoy. I know it might seem impractical to throw a party in the middle of a war, but it will help the coalition to come together and enjoy themselves for a little while. You know, lift everyone's spirits up." she finished. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were muttering excitedly amongst each other, but Keith just turned to the princess. "So will Shiro be fit to go to these missions?" he asked. Allura nodded. "Perhaps. According to the healing pod, he should be fully healed by then. You do know he took great damage during that fight." Keith looked down at his now clean plate. "Yeah, I know." He simply replied. 

"Wait Allura," Pidge said. "when is the first meeting? Where?"

Allura looked over to the green paladin. "Tomorrow! It's on a Rebel planet called Myrak. We want to make a good impression to the public. This means no more staying up too late. Especially you, Lance." She said the last sentence while looking straight at Lance, who was zoned out. He was looking straight at Keith. 

_Wait. What?_

Everyone was looking at Lance now who's eyes widened. He must've realized he was caught staring. He blushed, and looked down at his hands. "Y-yes, princess." 

She smiled, content with his answer. "Good! We will start heading to Myrak tomorrow!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late chapter. I know this one was short, but I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Also... HOLY CRAP SEASON 7 IS COMING OUT IT LIKE A WEEK!?!?!?!? I'm scared. Super freaking scared. So, I think I'm gonna take that week off as well to watch the show. Meaning chapter 12 should be out sometime around August 10th (depending on when I get back to writing). So yeah. That's it my dudes!
> 
> Luv ya <3 <3 <3
> 
> -le Author™


	12. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Keith stopped what he was doing, and looked up at him. "I don't know. Ever since I came back, we've been getting closer. That whole 'rivalry' you started kind of died off, and we've gotten closer."  
> Lance smiled. "You know there really was no need for a rivalry. You were already better than me at everything." Lance laughed quietly, "You still are." Keith furrowed his brow. "Why would you think that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! If you were worried or wondering, I'm doing fine, and my personal issues are all solved thanks to, wait for it... talking it out. I KNOW CRAZY RIGHT????!!!! Alright Let's get on with the story!
> 
> Jus a warning, this is a long one. You're welcome!!!

**Keith:**

Myrak was definitely not Keith's favorite planet in the universe. It was cloudy, freezing, and covered in snow. Not just any snow, purple snow.

Although for someone who was born in a desert, Keith was handling it pretty well. Hopefully.

The team made it to Myrak exactly one quintent after Allura announced the trip. Currently, she, Pidge, and Keith were huddled under Black while Lance and Hunk built a snow man as they waited to be escorted to the meeting.

"Hey guys!" Lance called over to the three freezing paladins, "Look at this cutie!" He pointed to the large, purple snowman that he and Hunk built. It's eyes were made of shiny green rocks, it's arms were ripped off of a nearby tree, and Hunk was hugging it at the moment.

Both Pidge and Allura giggled at the two boys. Even Keith smiled at them. It was then he and Lance made eye contact. _Quiznak..._ he thought as Lance shot Keith his signature smirk. He walked over to the other three paladins, not looking away from Keith.

Lance leaned on Black's paw. "What are you three popsicles doing standing around? Let's have some fun!" Pidge rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. The outdoors is cool and stuff. Come on Allura, I'll show you haw to make snow angels!" She grabbed Allura's hand and rushed them over to where Hunk was catching snowflakes with his tongue.

"What about you?" Lance asked when Keith stood in place, his arms crossed tightly around his chest to stay warm.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the taller boy. "Too cold." was all he said. Lance's smile grew, and started to laugh. "It's too cold, huh? You really haven't travelled anywhere north on Earth have you?" He said. Keith shook his head. He never got the chance to travel when he was younger. Not with his background. "Oh you're one to talk, you were born in Cuba!" Keith said as he rolled his eyes.

The blue paladin raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't mean I haven't seen snow before. My family and I used to fly up to Vermont during the winter some years. My mom has some college friends up there and when I was little, they taught me how to ski. It's awesome!" The boy explained.

Keith laughed picturing a young Lance in skis. _Okay, you must've been adorable back then._ He thought.

Lance blushed. "W-well, thanks I guess."

Keith's eyes widened. _Shit!_

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lance leaned closer to the smaller boy. "I-I guess you did." he replied.

Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder, but once his hand touched Keith's shoulder, he winced. Keith furrowed his brow. "Are you okay? I noticed your arm has been bothering you. Here, lemme see it." Keith reached for Lance's arm, but Lance pulled it out of his grasp worriedly. "No, you don't have to it feels fine, I-" Lance was cut off by a loud squeal of excitement.

"Paladins! It's really you!" An alien boy said as he ran up to the five. "I'm Seriph, and I'll be escorting you to her majesty!"

He looked about Keith's age, maybe a year younger. His white hair messy, and pale blue skin exposed by his sleeveless top and no shoes. _Lucky him,_ Keith thought. _These people are used to this terrible climate._

The team made their way to the throne room, where the queen was currently pacing back in forth deep in thought. Keith saw Seriph leaned over to Lance, he noticed the small alien boy had been staying close to the blue paladin ever since they first met. Odd.

"She has been doing this a lot lately," He whispered to Lance, but Keith's Galra heritage blessed him with heightened senses. Oh he could hear just fine.

"Why?" Lance asked. Seriph sighed, "Her majesty is worried about the war, that's all. It doesn't help that she is probably terrified about meeting you all, we have been planning this for a phoebe, and I am sure she would like everything to go as planned." Lance smiled, and looked down at Seriph, "I'm sure everything will be wonderful!" he said softly.

Keith rolled his eyes, and stepped in between the two. "So, why don't we get on with it then?" he said in a huff. _Great, now he's flirting with random dudes while we're on a mission. More for_ _me to worry about._ Keith thought. It didn't occur to him that for once it wasn't a girl he was getting involved with. No, this time it was a boy...

The Queen turned around and spotted them standing in her doorway quietly. "Ah, you are here Paladins of Voltron! We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time now. Come, sit while we gather the rest." She said. She led the teens into her throne room, which was much bigger once you got in. On the left side of the throne was a long table with around 20 chairs if Keith did his counting right.

"This'll be one large group of people." Lance whispered to Keith, his arms crossed and at his leader's side.

"Yeah." Keith replied. _He must've been scanning the room too. Well, he_ is _a sniper, that's kind of his job._ Keith thought.

The team sat down waiting for the 'rest'. Keith looked over at his team. He really wished Shiro was here. He didn't feel complete without him. He loved his brother, and he was a damn good leader. Better than Keith.

Hunk and Pidge were playing hide and seek all around the throne room, and Lance was currently explaining what the two were doing. She laughed as he told her the rules, apparently not getting why it was so fun. Lance smiled and rolled his eyes. Keith looked down at his hands which were sitting on his lap. _They'd be good for each other. They're cute together. Lance deserves Allura. She's perfect for him._

_Not me._

 

**Lance:**

"No Allura, we play it because it's fun!" Lance explained to the confused alien princess. He was currently sitting on the table while his two other friends were who know where. Wait, Hunk just found Pidge on the ceiling. So, everything was still normal.

"Hmm..." Lance thought. _I've got an idea!_ He thought.

Lance scooted over to Keith, who looked deep in thought. _Not for long!_ Lance thought in excitement. "Hey Pretty Boy, TAG! YOU'RE THE SEEKER! Close your eyes, and count to ten while I show the princess how it's done!" Lance playfully shoved Keith in the shoulder, and booked it before he could see his leader's reaction to his little comment. He ran over to behind the Queen's unoccupied throne, and dived behind it out of Keith's view.

"W-Wait. Why-How. LANCE!!!!" He screamed, a flustered mess. Lance could tell that if he stayed there five seconds longer he'd most likely be dead. Good thing he was a master at hide and seek.

Hunk turned around, and looked at Keith. "You're it now? Oh thank goodness, I am not looking for Pidge again. Too risky." He smiled and sat down next to Allura, obviously tired from constantly running, hiding, and searching. Allura found all of this amusing, as she was laughing at the whole situation. _Yes! My plan is working!_

Keith walked around the throne room, and stopped at the massive double doors. He grabbed hold of the right door, and slowly opened it to reveal Pidge halfway up the wall, using the heavy door to rest her feet.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled as she fell to the floor, rubbing her head and sticking her tongue out at Keith. "Don't swear, Pidge, we're guests." Lance heard Keith scold the green paladin from across the room.

Pidge laughed, and stood up walking towards Hunk and Allura. "Okay, Shiro!"

Lance peeked over just in time to see Keith smile and roll his eyes. _Cute!_ He thought. _W-why even... UGH!_

Allura looked over at Hunk, "So Lance is the only competitor left?" she asked.

"Yep." he simply replied as he high-fived Pidge congratulating her on her creative hiding spot.

Lance smiled. The was no way Keith would find him. He was well hidden. No one in the whole room could spot him. That's when he heard Keith start to chuckle. Then he heard a full on laugh. "Oh, sweet, naïve, Lancey-Lance!" the paladin taunted. "You do remember I am half Galra, right? Heightened senses, ya know?" He started humming, and Lance heard his footsteps growing louder as he drew near.

As if this couldn't get any worse, Keith began to tease him. At this point Lance knew he was screwed, so he just waited. Keith made a dramatic sniffing noise. "Yep, definitely Lance! Overpriced shampoo and... what's that? Oh right!"

He stopped talking. It was dead silent. _Where would he b-_

"The smell of defeat!" Lance looked up, and jumped at the sight of Keith sitting on the back of the throne. "AHHHHH!!!" He screamed in surprise. "H-How did you-" Keith hopped down from his perch, and rested his index finger on Lance's lips, shushing him. "It's called skill, Darling." He replied before walking away, and back to his seat at the table. Lance knelt there in absolute confusion.

 

**Keith:**

After the meeting, Keith was beat. They'd spent what felt like decaphoebes on war strategies that Voltron had already been doing, and doing well. Unfortunately, Keith couldn't blow up, and disregard their comments. That would be impolite apparently.

There was one thing he noted in the meeting though, and that was the fact that his second in command had a pretty big issue with his left arm. Every time someone or something touched it, he'd wince. Almost like it was in... pain. _Did something happen to it? Oh no, what if he's hurt? Did that Seriph idiot do it to him?_ Keith thought in anger.

Once they made it back to the Castle, Coran greeted them, and informed them on what happened there when they were gone. Keith didn't really care. He was more concerned with a certain paladin's behavior.

"Lance, let me see your arm!" Keith announced loudly. He forgot everyone was still there, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

"Why?" Lance asked. Keith rolled his eyes, and grabbed his left arm. Gently taking off his armor, and tossed it on the couch in the lounge **_(Oh yeah, they're in the lounge btw XD)_**. "I knew it!" Keith exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you idiot!" Keith saw that Lance's arm was badly wounded, and poorly dressed, lacking the proper bandages. It must be killing him.

The rest of the team looked from one boy to the other, in confusion. "What?" Keith asked. Pidge finally spoke up "What the Quiznak is up with you two? Since when does Keith worry like THAT?"

Keith huffed. "Oh whatever, Lance come with me."

Lance looked over at Keith worriedly. "No, Keith you don't have to-" _To late._ Keith thought as he grasped Lance's good hand, and led him to his room.

 

**Lance (Sorry for the Quick Switches):**

 

****

Lance was currently sitting on Keith's bed, arm being wrapped with some 'proper' bandages and medicine. Keith also had helped him out of his armor. Lance insisted he didn't need any to slip out of the blue and white suit, but Keith refused to change and shower himself until Lance was situated. It was really out of character for him. Lance was definitely puzzled by the young paladin's actions.

"Keith, why are you doing this?" Lance asked. As Keith was wrapping some white bandages on his forearm.

Not looking up from his work he said "Because I care about you, and I hate to see you hurt." he simply replied.

Lance blushed. What? That was an odd thing to say. "W-why?" Lance choked out.

This time, Keith stopped what he was doing, and looked up at him. "I don't know. Ever since I came back, we've been getting closer. That whole 'rivalry' you started kind of died off, and we've gotten closer."

Lance smiled. "You know there really was no need for a rivalry. You were already better than me at everything." Lance laughed quietly, "You still are." Keith furrowed his brow. "Why would you think that?"

"Best pilot in the Garrison, Shiro's favorite, Half Galra, a literal alien ninja, and now the leader of Voltron. No competition, buddy." Lance looked down at his arm. "I can't even save my friends without getting hurt. If it wasn't for me, Shiro would probably be fine. It's my fault we took that long to escape. I'm sorry, Keith."

Keith put his hand on Lance's cheek. "Shiro getting hurt was _not_ your fault, you hear me. I was the one who should take the blame. Don't you ever compare yourself to anyone, you here me? That's an order."

It was Lance's turn to furrow his brow. "W-"  
  


Keith interrupted him. "Nope. Don't say anything, just listen. You are perfect the way you are, Lance. Who cares if you took, what, 30 extra ticks to save four of the five paladins of Voltron. You're... Lance you're..."

That's when Lance leaned in closer, and smashed his lips into Keith's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER BABY!!!!!!! LIFE IS CURRENTLY GREAT AGAIN!!! CLIFFHANGERS ARE GREAT YO (I KNOW I'M EVIL, FIGHT ME XD) Sorry for the spelling errors :'). This one is unedited, but I HAD to upload it because of obvius reasons!!!!! (XOXOXO)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> Luv ya <3 <3 <3


	13. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had only one word to describe it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Magic.

**Keith:**

_Did he just do what I  think he did?_ Keith thought as Lance pulled his lips away from his own. It felt amazing like they were two puzzle pieces, and they were briefly put together. Keith smiled. On the other hand, Lance looked horrified.

"I-I'm sorry about that. It just felt right, and-" Lance started but Keith interrupted him. 

"Lance, relax. It's alright." Keith said. He gently placed his hand on Lance's cheek.  

Lance looked up at Keith. A small smile on his face after hearing that Keith wasn't about to kill him. They sat there for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes. Lance put his hand on Keith's, still on his cheek. Lance finally spoke up. 

"So... What now?" he asked. Keith thought for a minute. He really wasn't sure. 

"I don't know. I honestly had no clue you liked me this much." Keith said. Lance laughed, "Yeah, guess I'm not just a ladies man, huh." Keith rolled his eyes, smiling. "Uh-huh." 

**~Time Skip Brought to You by my Laziness~**

Lance and Keith cuddled on the couch in the lounge. Both of their legs sprawled out in the same direction while watching TV. Keith looked at Lance, who was fiddling with his necklace. 

"Where'd you even get that?" he asked the other paladin. Lance snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, I got it from an alien lady on Saccari," he replied. "She said that it'd tell me who my soulmate is." Keith furrowed his brows. "How can a rock do that?" He shifted on Lance's lap to look at the stone.

 Lance smiled. "Well, sometimes it says things, y'know has words carved on it or something. Then the words magically disappear. And then sometimes it glows."

"Glows?" Keith said questioningly, his head tilted slightly.

Lance continued. "Yeah. I love it when it does that because when it does it shines really bright."

Keith admired the brunette's face as he looked down lovingly at his necklace. Keith leaned in for another quick kiss as Lance kept speaking.

"It glows..."

Closer.

"A beautiful..."

Closer.

"Crimson..."

Closer.

"Red."

There.

The two boys kiss, and it feels electric. They split apart after a few seconds both of their faces a bright shade of violet from a light in between them. _The stone._

Keith had only one word to describe it. 

_Magic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I'm ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, yeah yell at me all you want. I had school stuff and home stuff and laziness keeping me from writing, but HERE I AM!!!!!!! Hope ya enjoyed!
> 
> Luv ya all <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	14. Shrio's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shirrighonian stone pretty much answered Lance's lifelong question. Keith Kogane was his soulmate, and that was that. Lance was quite happy about it to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, and happy belated holidays to you all <3

**_Lance:_ **

The shirrighonian stone pretty much answered Lance's lifelong question. Keith Kogane was his soulmate, and that was that. Lance was quite happy about it to be honest. 

The two young paladins were still in the lounge cuddling, talking about nothing, and enjoying each other's company. It was definitely one of the best feelings in the world to be with the person you are meant to be with, and Lance believed he was the happiest he's ever been as he played with Keith's raven hair.

Although their comfortable quiet was short lived as a loud screech was coming from the hallways. They both sat up and looked in the direction of the doorway about to get up when they saw none other that Pidge zoom into the lounge with her hands waving in the air. As she stopped to catch her breath, she put her arm on the doorway to steady herself. 

"Guys-" Pidge wheezed. "You won't believe-" She stopped and looked at her fellow paladins who were clearly cuddling on the couch together. Pidge plastered a Cheshire cat-like grin onto her face. "OOOOOOOOOH!" She teased as she turned her head back into the hallway cupping her hands around her mouth as she yelled: "KEEF AND LANCEY SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!"

Lance's face grew redder than the red lion itself. He was going to kill that green little gremlin when he had the chance. Keith looked more ticked off than embarrassed, although neither of them moved. Pidge laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"I knew it! I just  _knew_  that silly rock would lead to our special knife boy, Lance! I'm so happy for you." as she said that last sentence, her smile grew more genuine. Lance shot her a faint smile and a nod as Keith started to stand up and stretch. Pidge continued speaking.

"Anyway, I just came here to tell you guys that a certain Space Dad is waking up in a couple of dobashes. So HURRY UP!"

Keith paused mid-stretch and then instantly started booking it to the hallway, speeding past Pidge in a matter of milliseconds. Lance and Pidge both exchanged a glance and followed the other paladin. 

In the healing chamber, Hunk, Coran, and Allura were standing around Shiro, still in his cryopod. Hunk was typing away at the healing monitor checking Shiro's vitals. He looked over at Keith, Lance, and Pidge running to greet them. 

"Hey, you two!" he said to the Red and Blue paladins with a big smile. Lance pat him on the shoulder also grinning. "Hey, buddy. How's he doing?" Lance asked catching a glance at the sleeping Shiro. 

"Much better actually. His vitals are back to normal. He should be fully healed any dobash now." Hunk replied.

Keith tapped his foot. "C'mon Shiro. Wake the quiznak up!" he muttered as he started pacing in front of his brother. This time Coran responded. "Don't worry my boy, he will be fine. Remember he was really hurt after that battle. We were lucky we got him here when we did or we would have lost the poor chap. It's a miracle that he will be walking today!"

Lance walked over to Keith slowly rubbing his arm to comfort him. Keith leaned onto Lance, watching Shiro intently. 

 

Waiting...

 

 

And waiting....

 

 

And waiting some more.....

 

 

Until......

 

DING! 


	15. "I Know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit there patiently, waiting for Lance to spit out his words.  
> "Me and Keith. When you were gone, we... well we kind of..."  
> I grin. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah...
> 
> woah
> 
>  
> 
> 3000 views?   
> How?  
>  Who?  
>  Why?  
>  When?  
>  What???
> 
> k here we go!

**Shiro's P.O.V. ( _yes, I'm changing it up a bit... sue me_ ): **

I opened my eyes feeling dizzy and confused. As I looked around I took in my surroundings. _I'm in the healing chamber... Again..._ I thought.

_Great._

The whole team was crowded around me when I stepped out in my disoriented state. Keith and Hunk grabbed each of my arms to help steady myself. I smiled at them, glad to be with everyone again.

"Hello everyone. How long have I been in there for?" I asked.

Pidge pushed her way up to me and poked my stomach. "Why Shiro, you've been asleep for 2 years! The war is over!!! Hunk has his own chef TV show, and Keith and Lance are fucking!!! You've missed so much!" She cried dramatically. I wrinkled my eyebrows and turned to Allura.

"Around one Earth month. It's good to have you back Shiro." the princess said smiling. 

"It's good to be back." I responded.

**_-TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE TIMELORD HIMSELF-_ **

We were sitting in the lounge. Hunk had made a wonderful dinner as usual, and the team was filling me in on what I missed. Allura explained that Keith flew Black while I was out of commission, and he had helped with many diplomatic meetings which I was quite impressed by since I knew Keith hated talking about that stuff. I was happy that Keith had returned to team Voltron. He was my little brother and I always want to make sure he was okay. 

After we were done talking about business, we started the conversation about what happened on that mission. Lance explained how he met up with Keith, and how they planned a rescue mission. I could tell Lance felt terrible for what happened to me, because when he mentioned it he looked at his hands, frowning. I was about to tell him not to blame himself when I saw Keith scooted closer to him. I smiled. I noticed how the two boys never left the others side ever since I came out if the healing chambers. _Something happened between the two of them._ I thought to myself.

After we were done catching up I headed to my room. It was then I almost ran into Lance. I looked down at him in confusion. "Hey Lance. What's up?" I asked the young paladin. 

Lance looked at the floor, shifting his feet. "Hi Shiro," he muttered. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something." 

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, why don't you come into my room?"

We walked in, and I took in my bedroom. It was just as I left it. Well, apart from Keith's jacket. I laughed and went to pick it up off of my otherwise neat floor. "Looks like Keith came in here while I was healing, huh." I said. Lance chuckled under his breath. "Yeah," he responded. "He was pretty broken up about you being hurt. He blamed himself for what happened. I think I was the only one who he really listened to when I told him that he shouldn't be so hard on himself."

I turned to Lance, who was now sitting on my bed. I went and sat next to the boy. "Huh, yeah. You know when Keith was a kid, he would always be hard on himself. Telling me how he didn't deserve to go to flight school, or the other kids called him a jerk, and he believed them. Keith was lonely. He had no real family, and apart from me, no one to talk to. I'm glad you're watching out for him." I said.

Lance looked at me taking in every word I said. "Oh, um... your welcome." he replied hesitantly.

"Well, enough of me or Keith. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lance looked at his hands which were laced together on his lap. "Well, it's kind of weird." 

I laughed and patted Lance on the back. "We pilot giant colorful robotic lions and fight evil purple space cats, weird is kind of our job." I say.

Lance smiled at me. "Well, it's about... Me and... uh..." he stuttered.

I sit there patiently, waiting for Lance to spit out his words.

"Me and Keith. When you were gone, we... well we kind of..."

I grin. "I know." Responding to his statement before he could finish. Lance's eyes widened. "B-But how?"

 I laugh. "Lance let me tell you a little secret. Gays can see other gays being gay _way_ before anyone else notices if that makes any sense."

Lance looked like he was about to explode. "YOU'RE GAY?!?!" he almost screamed. I put my hand over his mouth to quiet him down. "Lance it's like 11:30, SHHHHH!" 

____________________

 

About an hour went by of explanations regarding both my coming out story and how Lance and Keith became a whole thing. We've gotten very comfortable about this topic so at this point we were just talking. 

Lance looked up at me. "So... does this mean I have your blessing?"

I turn to him "What do you mean? You mean like to I give you permission to fuck my brother?" I ask. Lance turned bright red when I said this and I rolled on my bed laughing. "I'm kidding Lance. If you really like Keith, then I say go for it. If what Slakxi said is true, and that stone really does find your soulmate, then I am very glad that you are the one to be with Keith. I=He cares a lot about you, and from this conversation, I know you feel the same. I couldn't be more prouder of the two of you." 

Lance smiles and hugs me. "Thank you Shiro. This has really helped me." The paladin stood up and walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am gonna go plan on how I'm gonna ask Keith to go on a date with me."

After he left I shut off my light and curled up under the covers. I thought about how much Keith and Lance had been through together. _Huh, they really are made for each other._ I thought with a bright smile still on my face. 

_I love my two gay sons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am nearing to the end of this book, and I wanted to thank everyone of you so much for sticking around and reading this flaming trash heap of mine! I mean 2.5k reads, THAT'S A LOT for someone like me. I honestly got really excited when this reached a mere 25 reads. Thanks for all the support!  
> Luv ya <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	16. Love in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was official. Keith Kogane was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! NOT EDITED SO THERE'S PROBS MANY ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lance:**

 

It was the day of the diplomatic ball thing. Lance didn't know the logistics of it, so he was left in the dust when everyone was suddenly talking about formal wear and proper educate. 

Lance walked into the lounge where Pidge and Allura were discussing how the princess should style her hair. Lance smiled at Pidge, knowing that she hated doing that girly stuff, but doing it anyway to help her friend. Hunk was mumbling to himself about the possible dishes that would be there. Typical for him. Lance knew that he would be taking notes on the many cuisines that would be served. 

Lance was nervous. He hadn't really thought about it before, but this event was VERY important. What is he does something wrong? What if he makes a fool of team Voltron?

He walked into his quarters to see a very nervous looking Coran holding what looked like five sets of clothes. He turned and looked at Lance, smiling. 

"Ah, Lance! There you are, I was looking for you. Here m'boy. You're outfit for the ball." He said handing Lance a coat hanger with a navy blue garment hanger on it. 

Lance grinned at the mustached Altean. "Thanks Coran! I was worrying about not having anything to wear." Lance partially unzipped the bag, seeing inside what looked like a very well made royal blue suit. He smiled. This was the nicest set of formal wear he ever had. Lance looked back at Coran who was heading out of Lance's room. "Hey Coran, you need any help with those? You're hands are pretty full."

Coran's shoulders relaxed. Turning around and smiling wide he said. "That would be a relief. Here, can you take these two?" He asked holding out a dark yellow and a maroon garment bag just like Lance's new one. Lance nodded. 

"Just take them to Hunk and Keith's rooms if you don't mind. I appreciate it Lance." Coran finished before taking a dark green and a black set of clothes in each hand and scooting away.

Lance headed to Hunk's room first, dropping it off on his bed. He then left for Keith's. When he opened the door, he saw Keith standing in front of his mirror. Lance watched as Keith put his long hair into a neat pony tail. Lance quietly set down the suit on Keith's mattress, and walked over to the smaller boy. 

"Hey there Mullet," Lance said. Keith's smiled at the mirror as Lance hugged him around the waist. 

"Well hello to you." Keith replied.

"I got your suit. Coran sent me to tell you to start getting dressed. This fancy-shmacy party thing is only in a couple of hours."

Keith nodded, and turned his head, and kissed Lance on the cheek. "Alright," he said. "Tell the others I'm almost done."

Lance nodded and swung Keith around kissing him right on the lips passionately. They both stood there grinning like idiots. Lance said he'd go get his nice outfit on and left Keith's bedroom smiling.

 

~Time Skip brought to you by Marty McFly~

 

 

**Keith:**

Everyone was dresses and ready for the fancy-shmancy party as Lance called it. All the paladins in a nice suit with their respected colors. Hunk, a bright yellow, Pidge a neon green, Shiro a black, Lance in royal blue, and Keith a rose red.

When Lance walked out into the control room ("fashionably late"), Keith's jaw dropped. _Fuck, and here I thought I couldn't get any gayer._ He thought.

His eyes shining, obviously happy about how he looked, pulling poses every now and then, and many times pointing at Keith, which made him smile a bit. 

As the castle landed, the team saw hundreds of different races of aliens. They walked in huge doors, and took in the space. There were many large tables scattering the floor with a stage up front, presumably for diplomatic uses that was promised to happen there. Pidge was the first to separate herself from the group seeing her brother Matt, and his girlfriend Olia. _**(quick AN,  but if u don't know Olia is the canine alien that was part of Matt's team. This is a cute ship that one of my friends asked me to include and I agreed bc why not am I right?)**_ The next was Hunk seeing as he spotted Shay and her family. Shiro, Allura, and Coran left to go and talk to some other royalty from other planets. This left Keith and Lance alone standing by each other and looking around.

About an hour into the event, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Lotor was there and wasn't doing anything too suspicious. Although Keith was still unsure about him. He and Lance stuck together the whole night. Talking to whoever looked friendly and wanted to chat. Somehow though, they ended up by the dancefloor. Keith was honestly surprised that there was one. Lance looked over, and tapped Keith's shoulder, and smiled. "Wanna Dance?" he asked hopefully.

Keith looked away nervously. "I-I don't really dance." He stuttered. 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, anyone can dance!" And with that Lance grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. 

They jumped and swung around to fast songs.

They swayed in each other's arms to slow songs.

Keith and Lance were totally in sync with each other, not leaving each other's side for anything.

This was how Keith wanted to feel all the time. 

It was that night that both of them realized: the magic genie stone was right. They really were made for each other. That stupid rock that got Lance and Keith into this weird adventure called love, had brought them together.

Keith reached up and tenderly touched Lance's cheek as they swayed to a slow love song. Keith smiled like he never had done before. he looked Lance dead in the eye. 

"Lance,"

"What is it Mullet?"

"I love you."

Lance smiled and kissed the raven haired boy, putting his hand on Keith's. 

"I love you too."

It was official. Keith Kogane was home.

 

 

**_ THE END. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY!!!! It's done! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I want to thank everyone for the support! You beautiful babies left me such nice comments and encouraged me to continue writing my best! I hope you enjoyed, and if you like was you read then maybe you'd enjoy my other books that I'm currently working on! I love you all so much!  
> -Author <3


End file.
